Clashing colours-- Ravish connection
by Evening09
Summary: 30 days of adventure, humour, tragedies, suspense, drama, family and romance. 30 days a chance to reconnect in sweet chilly land of Alaska. Looking forward to the happiest time ever spent on, not having any idea what further might await.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It seemed like blood was flowing from their eyes, it was red as red moon on eclipsed.They were made for each other and were shading the heavy tears of seperation, they never intended to met but they did and it was the start of the ' _indenible friendship'_.

They were like the different colours of rainbow, like the flowers in a royal garden, like the clothes in a lavish closet and much more.

They were going towards their own way to achieve something, to claim something, to make something their own.

Taking the oath of getting together again, in some future day.

*

*

 _Evening!_


	2. 8 Years Later

**8 Years Later**

 **Remembering Times**

The sun is at the edge of taking itself to another lane as a group of women is sitting by the lake and admiring the trees leaving its colour and taking in the duskiness.

The lake has been honour with graceful flowers devouring itself in the water.

Everything is quite, a soft music can be hear, the womens are moving with the soft melody however peace and

silence can't be hold up long as a curly hair women breaks up—

"Oh fuck! shut this damn thing down will you, Pol?" She almost shouts and point to the music box.

"Hey Adi! what the...its not for you...its for the baby" A women with long black hair says pointing to Pol's belly.

"No Ari...enough of prentending...the peace" A lazy hair women says roseing up to her feet.

"Yeah, fuck...candle is right...we are here for fun and..." The women beside her started saying but is cut off by Ari.

"Nope...we are here for Pol's baby shower Su"

"Yeah but...its done the guest are gone...so fun-fun" A women with deep blue streaks Jumps up.

"Yep, J.S is right...this boring music..." Adi goes and shut the song down.

"We could prefare a korean song indeed" A chocolate brown hair women dance herself up and goes to the music system.

"No kim...lets talk" Ari stops her and gives everyone the _be serious_ look.

"Not gonna work Ari" The women beside Pol says.

"Whatever Layner" Ari shakes her head as she know seriousness is far too away when they all are together.

Everyone engages in a talk of the _song or not_ when all at once Pol leaves out a gasp grasping her belly "Ow"

"Pol..Are you ok?" Layner reaches to her in concern taking everyones attention.

"Yeah I am fine its just...he is kicking"

Pol says smiling up at her concering friends.

"Hey little guy...troubling mamma... very bad" deep blackish hair women goes down to Pol's belly level and cherish her belly.

"probably can't wait to get out of there Jim" Kim says pointing to Pol's belly.

"Can't belive we are here...like this...its just so.." Ari says and caress Mel's belly.

" Should I picnh you..?" A slimy fair women asks her.

"Isa..?...Ow!" Ari's curious voice upheaves but is cut off by her own yelp and rubs a spot on her shoulder with a whining look "..what was that for?"

Su shrugs after pinching and says "Let you know sweetheart that we really are here" in a wooing voice and blows a kiss up at Ari.

"Whatever..." Ari shakes her "...this moment is..."

"Yeah we know" Candle utters back.

"JUST FUCKING SUPERB!" All the friends chimes in together.

They all started caressing Pol's belly which cause her to giggle and which cause everyone of them to laugh out aloud.

"Hey?" A call of someone breaks up their laugh and controling their selfs they turn around to found a women with black short hair in a burlap sac wearing a deep red lipstick.

"Alice...hi" All the friends chimes together and gesture for her to sit.

Alice takes the seat opposite to them and says "So...I have read your story...and it is pretty amazing...but what about the middle?"

"Middle?" Su asks and looks at Ari first then to Alice.

"Yeah...middle, I got the university part and the marriage but ...the middle not...how exaclty you guys..."Alice motions her hands up at them "...end up here"

"Ow.." They says together and just at time they catch something up and exclaims in shock all together."What!"

"Yeah yeah don't look that shock...I know this story is of about you all, don't ask me how..I just know...now tell me about the middle which has been mention in the book a lot" Alice angle her head kind pleading and the friends looks at each other.

The moment is quite at once like the friends are debating something while Alice is having a drink prabably waiting for what she wants. Its almost the time for down when in a sudden all friends says in union "Ok"

"Great...I have time lets start" Alice says and comforts herself in the armchair she is sitting.

"Ari..?" All the friend calls out and looks at Ari.

"What...?" Ari says and move leans back a little in her seat giving a fearful expression.

"Start up" Adi says.

"What? Me?...No!" Ari declines and tries to rose up but Adi pushes her back down in her seat.

"Oh, Ari you are the writer and best story teller..come on" Su encourages her.

"Come on ..start up we will join in..." Kim says and looks at their friends and they all nod in agreement smiling.

"Fine" Ari shrugs and looks up at Alice who is getting imapatient.

"You see we met at Oxford university..." Ari starts

"...we never intended to be friends..". "...but we did became.."

"...and still are..."

"...we always used to fight.."

"...and tried to get each other in trouble.."

"...we wanted to stay away..."

"...but became each others solver...". "...we stuck together..."

"...in each others love and affection..." ending up with Su.

"Woa..." Alice exclaims and move a little forward in her seat.

"There's more.." Layner holds up her hand cutting off and Alice nods quitely.

"And about the middle...it was our first reunion..." Adi says "...You see our university days were kinda normal not really something adventures but those thirty days were..."

"...Hilarious..." Jim points in

"...Tragedic..." and Kim utter up

"...Drama..." with J.S along

"...Adventures..." Pol pipe in

"...Suspense.." Layner join in

"...and...romance" Ari ends up

"In those thirty days, our first reunion, where we meet up together as we had taken a oath to meet up again..." Isa puts in.

"Where we comes to know what we really wanted..." Kim joins in

"...and in there we fight for what we wanted ..." Su completes.

"It all starts with a letter..."

And so with that they are taken away in the clashing days with allure memoire.

*

 _Evening!_


	3. The Ingenious Writer

**4 Years Ago**

 **Arian Veness**

Before me lay a green sloping land full of forest with trees, the lane crowned within clumps of trees.

There was everywhere a bwildering mass of fruit blossom– apple, plum, pear, cherry.

I could see the green grass under the trees spangled with the fallen petals. Behind me an enormous lane of water playing soundly as the waves of air comes by and each time it professess a chaotic burst.

I look up and my breathing double up, there's this wooden framework, an enticing of a splendid house has taken its own place over the woods. It gives a radiant look in the twilight.

I cast myself forward in the reach of the wooden abode—

" Evening wake up, Evening wake up, its morning" _My Sweet Lord_ dearest alarm clock had to woke me up from my Euphoria. _Just Hell My Life._

"Evening wake up, Evening wa—"

"Shut up Mr. Alarm Clock!" I broke off the lashed torture and was inside the blanket and was just seconds aways from my sleep to take me in when—

"Ariiii...Wake Up!" _ugh, not again, only sleep_ , I wished.

"Why can't you let me sleep just a little more?" I muttered out from underneath the blanket. However, my dearest sister- little sister indeed- Pearl couldn't she threw my love, my life, my soft blanket off me and on the floor, I felt like naked all along which I was not, apparantly.

"Because...I have school and you promised to drop me off there" She hissed up loudly in my ear, so loud that I had to sat up and get on a little distance.

 _If she wanted, she could be a loudspeaker, so better protect my ears._

"I did?" I asked in a mock astonishment.

"Yeah, you did... you were crying over Maxon Schreave while reading The Selection and in temptation or a sudden urge to mock me I don't know... you did promised" She grumbled.

"Ow" _Yep I remember..._ I sure did.

"Yes 'Ow' " She was standing in the middle of the room as she added "...and its 8:30".

 _What the Fuck!_

"No" I exclaimed.

"Yes" She raised an admonishing eyebrow at me.

"Tell me its 7:30" I asked expectently. Hands clasped together, gathering the side of my lips in the grin of fears

"The clock beside" I follwed her gaze to the clock beside my bed and it really was seven thirty, _fuck!_

I jumped out of the bed triping, fliping, falling- almost and about to entered the bathroom but paused u out side the door.

"Umm, go and get dressed" I turned and pointed her towards the door giving the profile form of _'out'._

"I am dressed" That held me ofgaurd, I scaned her from toe to head and she really was dressed, very neat indeed.

"Then...go have breakfast" I ordered her and piled in the bathroom.

"I am done with it" And on that I was out again "You have?"

"Yes" She smirked at me.

 _Jesus! This lady...well, what could you expect she has always been pantu_ _al._

"Then...get out and let-let me get dressed" And this time I did drop her off out of my bedroom.

"Ok but..." She fingered my hair "...get a shower, atleast...you smell..." _Jesus Christ!_ 'Little lady you could be a delusion sometimes!' I wanted to say, instead...

"I smell very fine" I crossed my hands across my chest.

"You do?" She raised both her brows at me and I really didn't like that expression– at all.

"Yes remember that man" I angle my head in the form of remmbrance.

"What man?" She cloned me.

"That man in the library last week... he did say I smell very good"I piped out leaning on the doorframe.

"He was a boy—18 years" _He was? Fuck!_ She watched me curiously then added " Wait, were you hitting on him?" _Jesus Christ,_ this little lady- way too much.

"What? No!..."I literelly shouted at her but, made of stone wasn't she? didn't even flinch. Shaking my head I added "...and he was a male...gave me compliment... I excepted it"

"Ah ha" She nodded her head as she had understand physics new theory, _belive me my love its damn fuking hard!_ I thought and kind of wanted to say , instead "Now get out" and that really was me shouting at her.

She didn't move even a little just rolled her eyes "Ok, but- school is at 9 and its alomost 8:30...and it takes thirty minutes to reach..." before she could go a little more further I put in my words "Yeah, I get it, I'll be down in ten, now get out!"

"And if you don't I am having the home trip" And with that she was out of sight.

"Oh no baby...you are not" I yelled out loud for her and shut my door.

Ok, so I really had to do the _getting-ready-up-shit_ really fast. I walked or should I say ran through the bathroom like a storm and as I said ten minutes later I was running down the stairs– thats the thing about me, even if I am on late-train I could be _all-set_ just in ten minutes.

"You have only fifteen minutes" Pearl announced coming out of her room as soon as I reached kitchen and was about to go through fridge for something to eat but–school.

And at tha point I stand without motion I was like _-shit, now what...ok so I have to get her to school...before time? Impossible...on time? I could try._

I grabed my car keys, her hand, out of the door and in the car, started the engine and drove away to follow the path of her school.

Weather in Alaska is chilly always and I am used to it, I love it but sometimes it can be annoying as hell.

The road was quite clear ahead of us so we kinda reached school on time or _after tim_ _e_ in respect to time.

"See, we are here" I had a satisfied smile on my face. I spun my head to face her, unfortunately she was already out of the car, _damn!_ There was a tap on my window, I rolled it down and looked up.

"Thanks but no thanks...you know what? From next I should never believe that you really are gonna make it up to early, bye" With that said Pearl started to walked away.

"Be home by 5" I called out before she dissapeared in her school premises.

 _Ok its true I damn am not a morning person._

I get back in the road and the cool air started winding me up from the down windshield. I love cold weather, I really do but I wanted some warmnesd to prevent my morning laziness, so I rolled up the windshield and turned on the heater with the Alaska morning tunes as in, the radio _-oh how much I love radio-_ its not like I don't like the new advance electronics for music but I prefare radio the most, its a kind of surprise, no way of knowing whats going to come next.

 _"hey hey morning Alaska_...the women in the radia sangs _"... its finaly here...the.. Alaska Carnival..."_ Oh yeah carnival season.

I remember when dad used to take me there when I was little and I loved those plays by the Shakespear and Bronté Sisters , I still do, so into litereture, but I haven't been there for years, though I got a feeling of something good but strange.

I was deeply engrossed in my thought that I didn't even realise when I reached my destination. Yeah, thats the another thing about me I can think anytime even if I am driving or writing, my mind just keep working I can' keep it empty, there's always something going on. _Couldn't help it._

I parked my car in the parking lot of the library, yes, Library- as I am a librarian.

I was engulfed in the scent of the books which peolpe doesn't seem to bottled as I step my foot in the library. _Oh, how much I love books, I can't even live without reading - books my love._ That is why I became a librarian so that I could stay with books whenever I wanted. _Forever._

"You are late" I turn around and saw my editor Alice.

"Just five minutes..." and mt voice began its pace "...you know I really wanted to be on time but I promised Pearl to drop her off to school and that is on the opposite side I tried to make it than the traffic and my thoughts and traffic police..."

"Okay, okay..." Alice finaly got her word, her hand posing infront my face giving me a break "...stop the train!"

"That was just..." And so with words my voice dragged off.

"'That was' What?..." She waited for my reply hands crossed against the chest, to which I gave my slightest grin. Assuming I would not be opening any more she added her own words "..here..." she handed me a newspaper "...peaple are really in love with Evening Summer's new book"

"Damn!" Exclaiming, I covered my face in ting of embarassment. The jovial one.

"Yes!" She looked annoyed by my reaction. She Should have used of it by now though she didn'. I couldn't really digest compliments or appreciation. And whenever it is given I would be like the five year old who couldn't belive it.

"Well, what could you say...she is writer of great gifts" Wiggling my eyes at her I dangled myself back and forth.

She really had it as she shaked her head at my childishness "Congratulations" and spunned around to leave "...and yeah, you got a mail" she added before being our of sight.

I did was a librarian as I could not stay away from book though I'm Evening Summer- _my psoudonym name-_ the internationly bestseller author.

 _Internationaly bestseller true-true._

My new book _The Letter._ I retained my universities days when I used to write- a lot. My Oxford University kookies, if it wasn't for them I woudn't been where am I now, they were the one who kindo inspire me and pressurised me to write. And _The Letter_ 's a honour to them.

Having being confronted by loads of negativityand evil thoughts around I just wanted to spread positivity.

From a very young age I had seen different Phases of love. Hurt. Pain.

And I knew than I want to spread love all around. To everyone. Give them positive thoughts and make them connect with true meaning of love which can done be done through books.

I didn't even myself got a slightest of idea, what much more I could write about, though I tried, to frameout my deepest of feelings in the paper with the combination of twenty six alphabets.

So, here I was. With a pen name as popularity was not something I craved, it was just the need of spreading love around.

I get to my assigned asile when Spencer walked past me passing a letter like a storm, which she was. The storm librarian.

I teared the letter open and what came in view made me escape wail of a joyous scream. For a moment I was enclosed in the words. When I looked up with big smile was the moment I realised my mistake. Everyone were staring at me like-like...words out of spur left me. I couldn't make in a single example. Damn!

( _I'm not good at examples)_ A big-fat-sixteen-pound lady in a red dress was looking at me like she was ready to eat me alive and that was freaked me out.

My lips gathered a grin to lightened the moment, my bad it didn't worked out and I had to ran past them to corner.

Damn! That was terrific!

As I read the letter again jolly tears make its own way out of my eyes, I controlled myself though not a fan of crying in front of others, specialy strangers. But a few droplet did wet the letter, it was the tears of joy making, not someone but somehing known that I was freaking happy a colossal joy had captured me.

Sometimes we wait. We wait too long and that wait is of life. I had waited, we all had and this was the pay. My heart knew what it was feeling but the words doesn't.

Some feelings are hard to figure out!

That letter...

*

*

 _Evening!_


	4. The Jovial Journalist

**Susan Miller**

The sunlight was chuckling over me from the glass window telling me morning light was at the edge of reaching the afternoon delight.

"You lousy-stupid journalist have no idea about politics..." I am proffessionaly a soft-hearted and peace minded person but this man annoying the fuck out of me, this man in very obvious black suit laughed at me like I was some kind of lunatic but believe me at that moment he looked like the one.

His suit didn't even fitted him as it seemed like his eightyseven point five inched belly was ready to tore the button off of his shirt and present the ordanaire show.

I wanted to smash his face and snatch his hairs off his head but unfortunate my day was, he got no hairs, at all.That fucking bald man. _Fuck_

"You know what..." He pointed a finger at me "...you and your fucker of team doesn't even deserve my shoe"And that was it. Enough! Its about the self respect.

"You are nothing but just a piece of..." Enough was that. I rose up to my feet and pour the entire bottle of fancy wine he was enjoing while disparaging me over his polish-anti-hair head.

"You...What the fuck are you doing!" He screeched out in agression getting to his own feet.

I threw the bottle across the room and said each word cleary for his hearing "You.Fucking.Old.Bastard..." On that that his eyes fell wide open. _I guess 'this' was not something he ever came through, well, never met someone like me I guess._

Though I continued "...You are just a fucking corrupt! Just folding away the countries money in you spitty hand"

He was quite for few seconds and just tried to say something but I didn't let him "You know what? I don't want or need you resumè niether do I want or need to interview you for our magazine... hundreds of men are out there dieing just for us to print their even a single qoute..." I said sounding very haughty "...so, you better keep your hands and words to yourself, you never know what could happen. We are finest in all and in suppressing someone, journalist you know, a single word could even drawn a thousand of like you" With that saying of mine I tore my notes, hurled it over his face, squaring my shoulders I was out of the door.

"Susie...?" Shane my colleague reached me in the lobby near my car "...how did it go? The interview?" She asked and was breathing very fast like she had just ran up a marathon.

"Inferior" I shruged out.

"That bad..." she said rolling her eyes before continuing "...he was..."

"...a currupt" I cut her off.

"Now what?" She asked expextantly.

"What- what? He insulted, I shower him with his very own lavish wine" I said conceitedly.

"What" She exclaimed...a little louder in kinda shock as her eyes were wide opened perhaps she never expected that I would do such stunt.

"Yep...I tore up the notes, threw it over his face and was out of the door" I said rolling my eyes like it was no big deal and toss my belongings in the back seat of my car.

"Insult..." She said kind of wieghing it in her mouth "...is a very inappropriate and offending situation but...you look calm though" She pointed out raising a doubtful eyebrow.

I sighed heavily, facing her I replied "You know, I never thought I would do such stunt but I remembered someone who once said that- insult is a arrogant behaviour by people making us capable of things to do we though- I couldn't" I smile at the quote from one of University kooky.

"Oh...how 'reciprocated' thought..." sarcasm is dripping from her "...but know the magazine could fire you for this" She pointed toward the office building indicating the screwed up interview.

"Oh, I don't care..." I brushed it off like its nothing big. I openedy driver door but before getting in I spun around and add"...but they won't, as they know...I am quite costly" I winked at her and she raises an eybrow at me.

I get in the car and drove away knowing Shane must was having some interview there too.

'You've got a mail' My mail box chimed in loudly through the car AUX.

'Mail? What could it be?' I wondered out loud.

There were all wierd ones and a job offer but I didn't needed one.

'I am Susan Miller and I am very acomplished journalist in Allett Daily, Scotland...so thankyou but no thankyou' I said out loud to the mail like it was the interviewer itself.

Next was a guy excepting my date offer.

'Sorry man, kinda busy I am' I muttered and delete the mail. Its not like I didn't wanted to go on dates I do. Specialy for food I guess, that sound wierd I know but I kind want someone to pay for me and I could as much as I wanted.

'I am sometimes so witty' I muttered to myself. _Dates._ I wanted it, being set up for, getting crazy bills, roses,kisses and lot more and sometimes I would just sit in my apartment and drink as much as I want.

My cute little apartment in Park 22 Street, The Valley has stuning view in the city as across it is a enormous lake which gives colours of love and pain and love as the sun devour itself in another lane.

The view was quite clear from my balcony.

Damn, I could die for it.

I shaked my head and speed up the car in greed for reaching home.

As I was driving I checked my another mail.

I almost ran up my can over another one as I read the last one. It was fucking shocking.

'Fuck' I exclaimed quitely.

The traffic police take off my eyes from it by tapping on my windowsheid, I rolled it down and he handed me fine recipt with a warning letter. _More Fuck_.

I muttered a sorry to him and start up my engine again.

I scaned the mail over and over three times.

'It is happening' I exclaimed a bright smile ran up on my face with lots of emotions in my eyes as tears started making its way out of it.

Its been four years since than.

'Yes!' I shout out loud and started laughing along with crying.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...yessss' I yelled out loud and I knew the cars behind were probably thinking I was some crazy lunatic.

'Well they can think as they want' I uttered out.

I was just so fucking happy.

That letter...

*

*

 _Evening!_


	5. The Facile Artist

**Jimmy Orlando**

The painting was crying, thats what the people around were wispering all along and this phrase reminded me of that girl from my university days– the precise one.

The painting in my gallary auction that day was not crying itself like as if a human , in a way it was making people failed to hold up their tears on the brim of eye.

That painting was showing the refference of deep love and fascination and loss and pain and incapability of not being able to save the loved one.

It was inspired by the WW ll, a mother looking at her dead child and being unable to move as she's torn broken from inside and outside, the colors shows the deep anolog of rough imagination and were collasping with each other shading its own tears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." the vicar called on breaking my line of thought "...please welcome Miss. Orlando, the sensational artiest of these beautiful paintings in here"

I moved forward and onto the stage after the vicar's invitation. He pushed of the mike towards me and I started up.

"A very good evening to everyone..." I wished out loud "...I am honoured to be in here to present my works to you, these each one of them..." I pointed towards the paintings "...are all very connected to me, practicle feeling had inspired years ago and I have develop it into emotional feelings with lots of colours on the canvas. Thankyou so much for being here, everything I am now, I am proud to say is because of some special people in my life, my family, my loved ones, my Oxford University friends- I miss them very much. They were totally nuts and I think still are, well I was too and kind of am..." the crowd cackled up along with me "...Thankyou everyone, from the bottom of my heart" The crowd appauled with cheers for me as I completed and I step down. _Not so good in speech-ing!_

As soon as I was off the mike, two pairs of strong arms engulfed me from behind in a hug and kissed my forehead. My face breaked up in big smile. I could just feel his presence anywhere because of his elegant smell of perfume, it was some choice he had, I had never known it before he poped up in my life. I turned around and folding my hands around his neck I kissed him.

"You are late Shawn!" I scolded him cheekily and started playing with his hairs.

"Sorry baby..." he kissed the tip of my nose and reply "...trafic" _Fucking trafic!_

"But I did heard your speech..." He continued proudly like he had won the world cup or something. _God!_

"You did?" I asked with affection and pulled him more closer though my sarcasm was well on its brim.

"Yeah..." He admited on and nuzzels in my hair. _He always said that he loved my soft silky hairs_ "...the university, friendship part" His face disclosed a foolish smile which is difficult to forget, like when a 10 standard naughty boy forgets to do his homework and scratches his head in front of the teacher with the _smile_.

"Shawn!" I exclaimed in exasperation with a chuckle and smack his chest playfully

"What?" He respond upon giving innocent look like nothing happened and pulled me more into him. Hard enough to escap. _God!_

We were very much captivated into each other without having a apprehensed of the surrounding, the people around, the vicar and not even the paparazzies or the photographer who was capturing moments.

"Titanic Pose?" Until he the photographer demanded a pose like we were some ramantic cheeck-flicks or something.

"No!" Me and Shawn declined in unison awning each of faces with hands to prevent from the flash of camera.

"We are not posing around..." Shawn, shaking his head argued pushing the photographer away playfully.

"Nope! absolutely not!" I agreed with him taking a step back, away from Shawn. _That was quite look-around in us, we didn't like to pose around. Specially in crowd...but sometimes I do though._

"I gotta go check on Sarah" I tried forcing a serious look in the droll situation as the kid in front me, Mr. Shawn, who was shaking his head at the photographer like a toddler he himself would was.

I walked past the photograher to my assistant Sarah. Kind of knowing-how Shawn would wend one's way with him in interest of his comedy-gold-meladious-talketive-nature.

Sarah who was busy admiring one of my protraits was unware of me rolling in beside her. She was more of a friend than an assistant, we met three years before, during one portrait auction. She loved doing these certains- the organising, decorating and preparing up of everything along with getting to know of the auction items the first. _Smart! S_ he encoureged me in hard times and always there for me.

And than theres this man, Shawn Stewart, the musician! _Fucking Fab!_

This always happened, whenever we were together, we forgot everything, its just me and him.

 _Ah I love this man!_

I giggled out loud at the thought of him interupting Sarah's stare up contest with the panting and she looked at me curiously as if, _why the fuck is so funny,_ but I shaked my head in nothing and join in with her to admire the one.

She was admiring my best one. It was a beautiful one, the one very deeply connected to me.

It was of ten girls in weird poses and wearig rediculous holloween hats with very fallacious expression in evening delight.

I loved it and so did everyone.

"Ms. Orlando?" A voice, rasp and hard intrupted my train of thoughts. I turned around and came face to face with black suited in his mid-thirties man. Perfectly cleaned was this man, shaved beard and brushed off deep-black-shiny hair, _nothing like my romantic tarzan,_ and damn he was kinda goodlooking but not someone I would be interested in.

 _First-age, second-I am taken and third- arrogant._

His shoe even were showing the awkward lavishness and self anrrogancy.

"Yes" I responded proudly. _Come on its my show in there._

"I like this painting of yours..." He pointed to the ten girls 'Tener' painting as I had named it "...I would like to buy it" _No!_

"I am sorry, but...not for sale" I apoloziged with upset expression hoping for him to move on and moved to walk past him.

"Miss Orlando..." he called upon me sounding very obvious"...I am Dylan Flav and I am here to buy the painting of yours" he stated proudly which didn't fitted in with me, he sounded like I was honored to had him there but I was no though.

"I am glad but not for sale...but you could buy something else ...perhaps I could show you" I declined surpressing his thoughts with a very polite offer.

"Do you know who I am?" He sounded conceited.

"No, Should I?" I raised an eybrow and backfired a question for his question. _That was something of her doing the one of the kooky from Oxford._ And come on I didn't even knew the presiden't.

"I am Dylan Flav, best known for the director of arties and declining me you are letting go a big oppurtunity" He satated arrogantly like he had claimed the english thorne or something, giving me the fuck off eye.

 _Fucker!_

I forced smiled up at him " Well, if so than congratulations for being that but I as I said ...not for sale"

"Its just a painting!" He snapped like no big deal and take a step forward me.

"Very special to me" I stated politely.

"You have no idea what are you dealing with lady" He warned up, his nose flaring with agression. _Not used of 'no' I guess, fucker!_

"Actually I do, I am dealing with a stubborn fallacious man who isn't gtting anything" I stated out mater of factly, the kind sound would be soon gone with neevousness I guessed.

"You are new..." he pointed a finger at me "...you have no idea about anything, it will take me two minutes to ruin you. You are just a women of atitude, I guess don't even know how to draw a line, must be cheated all these are..." He addressed up towards the pantings "...you fucking women ia just a peice of attitude shit..." The guts of the fucker annoyed me to hell, I wanted to punch him on his face, he was so firmly insulting me and my work which I love the most.l

"Thats enough!" A high pitched voice breaked my eye contect with the fucker "...you are at her show and you have no right to talk to he like that..." _Shaw_ n"...so stop insulting her and yourself too" the fucker tried to say something but Shawn hold up his hand in as he was not done yet "...say another word and you will be beated up to shit, If you do not want to make it worse than get out of here" He pointed to the exit, Shawn looked at him with high preserved anger, well it seemed like that.

 _Oh Shawn Stewart! My charming swetheart boyfriend. He is a damn good musician and I loved him so much, he was there whenever I felt down._

After the fucker is gone Shawn pulled me in a tight hug. I didn't knew what I could I have done to get that fucker out of here 'cause countering back at someone just as with same arrogancy is not cup of my tea.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked sounding anxious as he looked at me, I nodded my head and hugged him back. He was always like this is these type of situation, just don't want to see me upset and being treated unwell.

He's a cuddler man and I loved to be in his arms.

I am a simple girl and this extraordinary-fuckingly-to-hell-romantic-man loved me to heaven.

I became sad in fraction of second and this man was always there to beat the sadness up to hell with his warm love.

"Lets go its almost done" He kinda announced and pulled me towards the exit.

"No..." I stopped him stumbeling before he could moved any further "...we just can not sneak away, its my show remember?"

He sighed and rubbed his head in fruastration, I damn knew that expression. The highly concerned one for me, like if I get nervous or something.

"Hey I am fine seriously" I asssured him palming his cheecks and pulling me into him again he kissed my forehead before saying.

"Can we atleast go outside for a while to have some fresh air?" At that moment I wanted to say 'I am the one who should be needing fresh air after whatever happened but you want it while I am absolutely fine, seriously Shawn?' instead I just nodded my head.

"And this came for you" He gave me an envelope when we got outside. It was a yellow envelope with my name on it, an UK stamp which I didn't recall.

"Why don't you read it for me ?" I pushed the letter towards him and take a sip of my wine which I had taken while coming onto the porch.

"Ok" He started tearing up the letter very carefully. _Perfect man!_ He had had to do everything without any mistakes, specialy in case of me. _God!_

We were standing by the pillar onto the porch of the gallary house, my left hand clasped with his right while he read on.

"Miss. Jimmy Orlando... _" hmm_ "...Jim..." _ok_ "...Jimmy Jammy.." _what the fuck!_ "...Jimlu..." Shawn's voice sounded hidiously comical as he was damn doubtly-curiose-with-weird "...Jimla..." On that I spitted my wine out.

"Shlok?" I exclaimed out and threw the wine glass out I did not knew where, snatch the letter from him and scanned it over and over.

"Fucking hell!" I yelled out loud with enormous joy. It was like dream on the porch.

 _Finally!_

I looked up the bright big smile not leaving my face along with the drip tears and Shawn was giving the expression of 'what the hell happened?' very of agitated indeed, I grinned from ear to ear, take his face in my hand and kissed him very hard.

"Yes!!!!!" I yelled out like a five year old and hugged him fliping my legs up in the air.

I was so shit-fucking happy!

That letter...

*

*

 _Evening!_


	6. The Delirious Doctor

**Sophie Layner**

 _Everyday I drown in your ocean sinking as deep as I can, filling every inch of my lungs with every drop of you._

I loved this, it was the one of the one I loved the most. Reading poems in mornings had become my habit before the Perry Jacksen song.

 _We're all up night till the sun,_

 _we're are all up to get some._

I swiveled myself in air rounding my waist and swayed away with the song.

 _We're up all night for good fun..._

I was about with the second beat but the buzzing of phone prevented me.

"Now what?" I exclaimed out loud switching off the music.

Poems and quotes reading were not my habits in anyway its was always swaying myself up with music but one of my University professor said once 'to keep your mind in peace and fresh for a new start you should atleast read a poem, a beautiful one or single qoute is fine' fuck fine! nothing was fine, I was mad at whoever the fuck was calling me.

"Yes?" I recieved in agrrogance. _Who the fuck interested in breaking my tie-up with music this very morning._ I was really annoyed!

"Dr. Layner?" Fucking hell, its the head of the department! I setted up my hair in hurry even though he could not see me, still. He was kind of, very sexy...very very much, super good looking.

"Bonjour, sir" I wished him in full politeness.

"Morning..." He wished back " ...where are you now..?" he asked and I just wanted to say home knowing it was a stupid question to asks _. Where would I be early in the morning, come on!_

Before I could have answered anything he cut me off "Wherever you are I want you, here, now!" and he hanged up. Annoying bastard, but good looking bastard.

In an hour I was at the hospital premises. That was a tough drive I had to get there.

He wanted me in here as fast as I could, I guess. So, I ran up to inside and to the receptionist Lanie.

"Hey!..." she cheered up as soon as she saw me approaching "...he was asking for you"

"He was?" I raised my brows in questioning and with cue of blush. _Fuck! he was asking for me?_ I wondered in _. Why do I have a crush on him?_

"And he was mad!" Lanie continued breaking my cue-crush-on-blush.

My eyes widened "He was..." she nodded her head in confirmation "...well, even if he is so good looking...he shouldn't have to so...so-so imperious!"

She gave a look of amuse and pointed to the elevetor incating that I better should head up.

And so I did, I ran up in the elevetor amd there was Dr. Mila.

"Belle mantinée" _(Beautiful morning)_ Dr Mila said and Smiling up at her I nod in ronsponse before saying "Exagérer le matin" _(Exaggerating morning)_ and sighed heavily.

"Tout va bien?"( _Everthing fine?)_ She asked and eyed me curiously and for that only on word was enouhg "Le 'patron'"( _The 'Boss')._

She giggled and piped up "Il est chaud" _( he is hot)_ on that I raised my eyebrows in shock. _Ok not really shock._ But she too, _Jesus_!

Dr. Mila was a very pretty and disciplined doctor who follows rules and one of them is always 'not to involved with the staff' and she was having inner feeling for our head of the department.

The elevetor door opened and I stepped out, turned around facing her and said "Devrais-je te réparer avec lui?" _(should I set you up with him)_ with a wink, and then the elevetor door closed with shocking expression on her face.

I entered his office and he was seated on his chair and was deeply engrossed in his talk on the phone so, I waited.

He looks very good, dashing in his blue suit, with no tie, fine!

"Dr. Sohpie Layner" He addressed me as he hanged up with a very...serious look.

"Sir?" I smile very brightly.

"I need you" and on that I was like- _what the fuck? he needs me? Jesus! Oh my god! he needs! but for what? tell me tell me tell me fast!_

 _I should act normal, I should act normal, I should act norma_ _l,_ I reapeated the mantra in my head.I should act normal so very firmly getting control on my excitement I asked "For what..sir?" Still, was not easy to control.

"For this" he tossed a file towards me and at that moment I was kind of like- _fucking hell, annoyed, why did he even used such lines when h_ _e doesn't need me for him? Fuck!_

I opened the file and it was about some Klein, I didn't no why by that name rang a bell in my head.

"So...?" I dragged the 'o' kind of asking what fuck was that, was he fixing me up or something? Well, he better not 'cause I was more into...

Just that the door opened and saunterted out a very goodlooking, fittedup, set-up-hair, a breath-hetching man, and I was like- _Oh fuck! kill me now!_

"Dr. Niall Ranse" He moved up to Dr. Ranse and they shaked hands.

"Mr. Samuel Klein" Niall addressed him.

"Dr. Layner this is Mr. Klein..." Niall faces me and introduced him "...he is the very well accomplished banker"

I didn't know who the fuck was he but damn, the hotness of this man!

I nodded and professed my hand to him and we shaked.

"Dr. Sophie Layner"

"Sam Klein"

 _Sam?_ The bell rang again... _who is this man? who is this man? who is this man?_ I was wondering in while shaking hands and shit!

He was Sam, fucking Sam, my highschool crush! _Fucking hell!_

That situation was so terrifying as well as good of me confronting him after so many years and if I'd go back to school days he would be like the Rowdies but now, damn! he was so perfectly build up.

"If you will..." Sam pointed to my hands which I was clutching very tightly.

"Oh sorry" I apologized.

In front of me was two sickingly good looking man. One was, I was crushing on and one was the one, on whom I had crushed on. _Fucking._

The horrible situation I was in, but one thing I was sure of, that Dr. Niall Ranse, the head of the department was definately, entrily not at all interested in me. _Why?_

"So...I will leave you two, to discuss the fellow ups" Niall said and left.

"You look familiar" He addressed me in question.

"Why wouldn't I be" I raised myself up in very conciet up manner

"Yeah?" He norrowed his eyes.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Have we met before?" _Stupid question._

"We have know each other for a long while" _If do not recall me, first I will kill you than I'll die myself._

"Might I ask where?" He gave me very apologetic expression.

"Afcourse..."He raised his brows and I continued "...Rosewood high"

"Oh" He sighed and shaked his head smiling, kind of recalling everything.

"Yeah" I admitted and fold my arms against on chest.

Just like he always does and did, he ran up his hands through his hair. _So much love for the hair._

"Sophieeee" he dragged the 'e' in my name very softly in recallment.

"No need to drag that, Sam" He chukled a little on his aloofness and turned up in very damn serious look.

"Some work can we do?" He asked.

"Yes" I nodded my head.

"Its my brother and he has been in a accident...I got to know you are very best of surgeon, so I would like you to have a look into it" He gave the file and I very carefully read it up, almost everything which was needed to to.

"Hmmm..." I nodded my head up at him and put the file back on the table "...Ok, I mean...patient needs a doctor, and I am hear to do that"

"Yes" He, very gracely respired.

We are quiet, just staring and it is a very practical situation, very filmy.

The lights from the window was like lighting up the new him, he was standing with grace, no idea I had, was that he actualy or the Paris delights had given him a prior look.

But he is American, he lives in American, what was he doing in Paris? So I asked "You live in America"

"Yeah...we were in a trip and his condition now is not very fine for him to travel" He answered looking everwhere but me, kind thinking what to say next, I guessed. And is quite again.

"Ok...so how long are you going to be here?" I asked breaking the silence. _Not a fan of silence I am._

"Until he gets better" He replied, and got a little tensed up. Why wouldn't he be his brother was in a very serious condtion.

I sighed, though one thing, very typicaly new about him but good, he was wearing a black suit with gray tie, Jesus! He just looked very accomplished even from the looks.

"Hmmm, in all these years you are very 'accomolished' " I pointed up my hand up at him.

He looked down at himself and released a very soft laugh. It was just very, different, so light talking we were having, but nice it was.

"Can't believe, I am meeting Sophie Layner after all these years" _Like I can believe?_ I thought.

"So...your look quite 'disciplined' " He did looked very disciplined with cleaned up attire or else in school days, he was like, shouting around the corridors, and not admining the teachers and incomplete work and the list goes on.

He cocked his head before saying "Well, I was very..." _No no, you were not!_

"You were an ass" I cutt him off very inwomenly.

"Hey!" He a warned highing up his volume

"Yeah...you ditched me on the prom night, just for what? Homework, Jesus!" _He did ditched me!_

"Ok that was important" He defeneded.

"Yeah, Yeah...more important than a well, beautifully dressed girl waiting for you" I took a step forward and he took a step back.

"Are we seriously going to drool onto that" He goaned.

"Why not lets...do it, let me show you how much of ass you were...and maybe still are" I raised my eybrow and gave him the childlike expression.

"Crossing the line you are...I am not like" He defended himself like a vary kid.

"You were and maybe are, you never listen" And that was true, he never listen.

"I do" Jesus! He kind of shouted on that, but shouting on me was not to end well.

"No...I-I owe you 3$ for the phone bills and you have never taken" Yeah I forgot about that 'cause he never taken.

"Well, thats..." H tried to say but I cuyt him off "You have take it now"

"No" He argued kind of raising his voice

"Yes" I squared my shoulders and countered back

"No" Yes""No""Yes""No""Yes" and so it goes on, for a while until I truned to something different.

"I'll give it to you any how" I lashed out concietedly.

"I won't take" He countered back.

"I will" I warned.

"No" He argued.

"I will" I argued back

"I make 10 bucks a day do you, really think its important" _What the fuck!_

"You do?" _Shocking, shocking, this man is huge banana of money._ I thought.

"Yeah" he admitted.

"Still" Thats not really about how much he made, its about- self respect- _Very heavy word._

"Are we really going to do this...now?" He groans in frustration.

"No" I sighed kind of giving up, just for a while.

"Great, and about the prom... We can go out again and I can make it up to you" With this he took a step forward to me.

"Are you hitting on me?" We were inches away.

"Honestly...I think I am...and if you don't want to than fine..." He was about to backed up but I pulled his hand and cutt him off.

"Wait, wait..its not like that, don't you have to get to work" I angled my head in questioning and he nodded in 'right' expression.

"Yeah, I better be...so I will definately see you agian" He mused expectantly.

And I did not wanted to make him more frustrated or specially sad than he already could be "Totally"

He smiled up at me and it so amourous. Without any warning he kissed me "Be nice seeing you" saying this he was out of the door and I was motion less.

No idea how long I had been, but I was until Lanie came and handed me a letter, she must have said somthing, I didn't heard what, I just took it, step out of the room, tore it and scanned it over.

The letter was more shock than I was already in.

 _I was not fired niether a propossal it was._

It was a call and in a sole of excitement I did a monkey dance all over the floor, I was just so happy. Fucking great it was.

I was dancing and singing and rolling around until a voice stopped me.

"Hey" Sam was still here and was about to get into the elevator. _Ugh he had seen me monkey dancing,_ _I should have done something-sexy?_ _or something good._

"I am fine" I assured him and gesture him to go in.

He gazed at me for a while.

It was a good I was having at that moment, seeing him again and talking.

Like the old love was building up again.

He smiled and stepped into the elevetor.

And just than my mind get onto something so I called him again "Hey!..." he looked up to me "...remembered the lecturer?" I asked.

"Oh..." He groaned "...don't please" and the elevetor door closed up.

I laughed out, the lecturer and all the kookies.

I was fuckingly-sickingly-shittingly happy.

That letter...

*

 _Evening!_


	7. The Illustrious Lawyer

**Aditi Shlok**

If I had to say my first imperesion on anyone how it would like its kinda as that ;you won't like me and the most affectionate reason for this, as from me and for else would likely unexceptable; I have opinion in eveything, an alcoholic I am and I earn way too much.

Independent, smart, cunning, persuasive, flirty as some would say and I believe.

This would be expected by most of the people if I were a man, but I, a women in a country like India which is progressing still, along with the atrocious socity around the globe.

And so like this, my honourable colleauge, Mr. Divan was not accepting a 'women's' advice on our ongoing case.

 _Maa ki aank khud ko smajhta kya hai(What the hell does he think of himself)_ I was like in the moment.

"Your idea might be good but not the best" He said adjusting his tie.

"Mr. Divan, my idea might not be 'the best' but I do am 'the best' " I respired back sqauring my shoulders.

"Ah, Miss Aditi, you are new to this..." he shaked his head in sarcastic manner, smirking.

"New to this? Let me remind you if you have forgotten..." I cut him in the middle "... I am the best criminal lawyer in the entire country you could ever get" I hissed at him inches away from his face.

"We can have anyone we want" He baked up and pointed out arrogantly. _God!_

"Mr Divan...I might tell you..." I gave him a piercing expression but...

"Oh no, you should not tell, us anything to do, we can manage" he break in interupting me which I didn't like in any way.

"I have won each and every case in last four years" I pointed out the fact very calmly and turns to other associates, and ofcourse just like always they nodded their head in agreement but didn't utter a single words. _Fuckers!_

"You were best..." Mr. Ahir Divan snapped his fingers on my face, having my eyes upon him "... but as a women you'll only last..."

"Ha..." I chukled concietedly at him and he just folded his arms against his chest, though I continued "...you know very well..." I was nose to nose with him at this point "...mine, drawdown...can cause you a hardship"

The one hell of man he was he just smirked and hissed "...Just as you wish" _FUCKER!_

"Mr. Divan...as much of horrid person you are..." on my saying of that the less-too-many people crowd gasped "...I am not interested in having a case with you and may I remind you...if I am not into this..." I pointed to the file "...youl will lose and..." I added with the most genuine eyes stepping back "...if you have such a dignifying problem, I am out of this" I threw the file at his face and was out of the door.

Mr. Ahir Divan, as much as of a charismatingly capitivated man he was, an asshole within indeed.

I am really a calm person but that type of situation and people does annoyes me.

"Aditi?" The cared up voice of my assistent stoped me on my tracks outside my office.

"Yeah?" I addressed her, the concerned on her was clear to edge.

"Everything's fine?...I heard high pitched voice of Mr. Divan from the meeting room...and you are..." She draged the 'r' to god knows where.

"Oh, don't worry..." I assured her "...he just don't feel about his beguilness, much...it just that I am out of the case"

"What!" she screeched in shock with her eyes shot up altogether.

"Relax..." I caresses her shoulders and said "...nothing for you to worry about, in my absence they will lose and will be calling me in that vary second" _I knew they will._

I smiled up at her, a buoy smile and gave her hug.

"Oh baby relax..." I winked at her "...and go, do some work" pushed her to the way of her workstation.

She made a preternatural face whirl onto her heels and was off to the her worstation.

I sighed and sauntered into my office, got my belongings and was out of the office building.

Siya, my asisstant, had been with me for last three years and was most generous one ever, a very good friend and overreactive- sometimes. She knew very well how to deal with me during my foul mood so in the jovial and was well aware with the head-to-head conviction in between me and vainglorious Advocate Ahir Divan, everyone in th office was. With the start of our sesion together, we didn't get a last more then thirty minutes. _Fucking-Freaking-Asshole!_

I reached the parking lot, got into the car and started the engine, taking it to follow the lane on which the afternoon berries were teared of and evening delights were welcomed with mountain tea. _Hmmm .. tea._ _Dehradhuns special tea._

I had been living here from past four years after my graduation from oxford. I missed it and my kookies.

I looked up and came to faced up my own self in the rearview mirror.

I remembered when I won debates in highschool on women empowerment but seeing these days— well its in progress, just few fellows meddling with it.

 _Bhosdike!_

It was late evening when I get back to my apartment building _The Mirage._ Like name like place, captivating lane and the lake which sleeps in front of it was the most priceless veiw as the trim-dim light

falling upon gave a mirror-heaven look . I parked the car in the lot and take the elevator up to my floor.

My apartment was messed up with piles of papers and magazines, documents everywhere, being an attorney could be difficult though interesting , specialy when you are well earned and settled up above everything.

I changed from my advocate attire to something comfy but classy- _I just love fashion._

I started cleaning up, piling up everything together as I was no longer interwind with the case but I got the feeling, like always they will be coming to me.

I was going through the piles of documents just when the doorbell rang and I ran to it, swang it open. There was a delivery man, a very hot one, standing gracessly at my doorstep, expressionless.

I leaned onto me door and asked expextantly"Yes?"

"Miss Aditi Shlok?" He asked back, _So fucking sensule voice!_

"Before that..." I hold up and hand "...please come in" I gave him enough space by swinging the door a little more for him get in and without any brawl he complied and piled in.

I gesture for him to sit on the couch and get a glass of water for him.

 _I get it, its a little wierd, doing things for delivery man, but he also does so much of hard work, he desevered it._ _And he was hot, very much!_

When I get water for him he was whirling his head back and forth taking un everthing _. Hmmm, admiring perhaps? Can't be sure._

There were papers, papers and papers everywhere with bottles of wine, very sterling ones, what could he found admirable?

I handed him the glass of water and the way he drank it...I could not take my eyes off him. He was fuckingly hot, very good looking but a delivery man. Well, doesn't matter every job has its own value and if I could I would... _I better do not get onto those thoughts!_ I scolded myself and freaking eyed him again. _Great!_

When he was done I asked him for anything else but he declined my offer in hic luscious voice.

"Ok, so... I am Aditi Shlok" I admitted at last and poised up in front of him.

"This a courier for you..."he handed me a letter "...and please sign here" That freaking man was just so formal. _Didn't he had eyes for extremely sexy women standing in front of him? God!_

I took the letter and signed where he asked me to.

 _Man! If you ask me to sign even on you, I will do it._

He stands up and said " Ok, so thank you very much, I should go now" _What! Nooooo, don't go..._ _why so soon?_

Yet, instead of saying this I just nodded and opened the door for him to leave and so he left.

 _Maal tha yaar!_ I take deep heavy breath and curled myself in the couch where he was sitting with the letter.

Just then my eyes land on the picture of very special person in my life, friend, lover or whatever, he's very special. We were together in school and a long while ago we had confessed our feelings to each other but still not together, didn't knew what was stopping us. He's the very best Ahtlete, always roaming around the world and no matter how busy I would be, I never missed his one, single game, he's a great player. We talked sometimes, well always, we had time for 'us' always. We were far, still close, still far, just complicated. _Fucking great!_

I shaked my head getting those thoughts out and check the envelope, it was a yellow envelope, my name beautifully singned on it and a stamp

 _Stamp?_ This stuck something.

I tore it open and the news insinde it was fucking great.

"Yayyyyy!" I shouted out a jolliously and dance around the apartment. Freaking happy I was. Fucking finaly it was the time.

That letter...

*

 _Evening!_


	8. The Mellifluous Singer

**Jane Dornan**

 _You used to tell me that you love me once What happened, what happened?_

 _Where is all of this coming from?_

 _What happened, what happened?_

 _You say I'm crazy and there's nothing wrong_

 _You're lying and you know I know_

 _Baby what have we become?_

 _What happened?_

 _You can take this heart_

 _Heal it or break it all apart_

 _No, this isn't fair_

 _Love me or leave me here, oh, oh ah ha_

 _Love me or leave me here, oh oh ah ha_

 _Love me or leave me here, yeah_

"Woo, bravo!!" Mr Van Darin claped out loud, wishtling as I finished my last phrase of song.

"Wo, JD..." He approached me capturing in an unbearable tight hug "...this song is gonna rock"

"Yeah" I hugged him sheepishly caressing his shoulder. Minutes ran out and he hadn't given me that space, which I soon was going to long. He could be sticky one, if he wanted!

"Van...?" Finally putting my frustration out, I indicated him to step back.

"Oh! Yes, of course" He stepped back a little and stared at me with a contrite smile on the face. _God!_

"And, yeah he is here..." _Finally a way out. Yes!_ I wondered in. Inside my head, uncountable sesual thoughts were going though my profile was giving a frail expression.

"The song is done...so may I..?" I asked expectantly in order to leave. _I was hungry! Starving!_

"Oh yes, yes..." With a bright smile on the face he handed me the lyrics of the song "...and this, you did just, is gonna rock!" He squealed up like a kid, to which I just nodded and said "Hmmm, I should better go" I got bearings, was ready for departure but when I reached the door, I turned around recalling something "But, do not forget, its a romantic piece" I respried to Van and was out of the door.

Mr. Van Darin. The producer of my every single piece because he knew I am the One. He loved my voice but could be coy sometimes. He was a lean figured man, blond hair and deep green eyes. In occassions of his jollies he behaved like a highschool kid. Well, his theory, live life fully and with love. _Great!_

He had deep compassion for songs, according to him, songs are the way to express the very hard feelings, the indescrible one! _Ha, wonderful!_

He was very good looking though, damn hot! But when, he starts about the philosophy on antic songs and on me, my career and of lots I couldn't take it, I just wanted to get away.

He was a good man yet his too friendliness annoyed me, as in giving me the life antics whenever he is happy and being hold me up for too long. _God!_

When I approached the waiting room, I could hear the voices of womens, several infact. I peaked in through the curtain behind the glass door and saw him sitting in between womens, very much womes infact, having 'the polite' talk with them. _What the Fucking fuck is going on?_

Every one of the womens were either, caressing his shoulder, arms cheecks even. _That's mine._ And playing with his hair. _Don't you dare women! He is mine!._

I wanted to snatch her hair off her head but that would be very rude I would not be able to do that. So, graciously I strided in to my boyfriend Kwon Jivong, he's Korean and very marvelous in music and everyone just loved him which he could not resist. _Fucking Great!_

As I entered his eyes fell on me, leaving the 'womens' behind on the couch he sauntered towards me, pulled me into him and gave me very passionate kiss. _I love this man so much._

I faced the 'womens' and they were giving me the 'eye'. _Doesn't matter! He is mine._

I smiled very politely at them and gesture for to leave, quite good they did it.

"How was the song?" He asked as soon as the womens were out of sight.

"Fascinating" I put my hands around his neck and leaned into him.

"Hmmm, I have go to Korea..." _What?_ "...have a recording, need to be done..." _You got to be kidding me? Fucking Great!_ "...the flight is tonight"

"No!" I exclaimed loudly and pushed him away but the man he was, he grabed me from my waist and pulled me into him, more, we were nose to nose.

"Sorry love, but I have to..." He gave the apologetic expression "...can you come with me?" and nuzzeled my nose.

"I am angry you are going just at the moment but I can't, my brother is coming to meet me, I have to recieve him" I was very, very in sad he was going all so sudden but work is work, we both were devoted to music.

"Hmmm, ok...and sorry and blive me I love you the most, and will miss you the most you are my wholle life" _English! And_ _Ah! how charming!_ He kissed my nose and I just stared at him all while tracing his face. He could have anyone but he chose me, he too much caring over my possesive nature "Its all right, I will be fine, my brother will be here" _This fucking, gorgeous man loves me, what more I could want in life._ _Hmm...rather meeting my kookies again._

"Yeah" He acknowledged and we were just about to kiss but, _bang!_

Some needed to interupt!

"What?" He snapped at the 'someone'. _Ow, relax baby, its just the assistant!_

"Yes?" I adressed him.

"This is for you madam, it arrived yesterday evening and I didn't get a chance to give you, sorry ma'am" He apolegetically gave an envelope, a yellow envelope and rambled out.

"What is it? a curier?" My sweet boyfriend asked.

"No, a courier" I corrected and gave him a peck on the lips. _Ok, so my boyfriend doesn't know, english that much. I love him though, he is the one I can say I have been waiting._

"I love you" He was smiling weirdly at me, does he want something... _No shit! No nonono!_

"I love you too...but no no, no, just no...!" I ran out of his grasp.

"Oh please come on" He tried to catch me but the room was big enough for me to run away.

"Nooooo, noooo, just no!" We were kinda started plyaing, cop- thief game. _Fucking Great!_

"Yes" He gave me the puppy dog eyes unable to resists, though not gonna work.

"No, we are not going to play the aeroplan game" He love to make aeroplane of paper and flew it out of the window from seventeenth floor of the building. _Who plays such games at this age? Fucking God!_ Its something he had always loved and really I did not as he always ended up stucking papers in my hair, making me a paper princess, he could be child sometimes, I loved it but was hell of a annoying.

I was rounding the room, around the table and behind the chair, over the couch with him behind me, jumping up off the floor onto the table yet so much of trying to get out of it he instantaneously he grabed me from behind.

"Ok, ok..." I gave up, he won "...but can I read this first" I pointed to the letter and he nodded.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sat on the nearer couch, tore open the letter and it was... _shit!_

"Fucking-sicking-shitting-hell-of-a-hell" I yelled out loud in shock and the whatever the hell fucking he was drinking, he spat it out.

"What happened?" He came to me wipping his mouth, concern dripping from his face but I just kissed him hard enough, made him difficult to breath.

"That was wao!" He exclaimed as I ended the kiss and started dancing around the room.

"Yessssss" I was gloriously very happy, my happiest day ever, I had waited so long for the letter and it was finally here. I was so jollious that I started crying and let the tears make its way out in happiness. So much of waiting worth it, my tears were the proof of deep compassion over the terrible struggle through of long wait!

On seeing me like this, my love consoled me and kept asking the 'whys' and 'whats' . But what I was feeling couldn't be expressed in words.

That letter...

*

 _Evening!_


	9. The Blithe Airhostess

**Jessica Spellman**

 _I'm so fancy_

 _You already know_

 _I'm in the fast lane_

 _From L.A to Tokyo_

 _Can't you taste this gold_

 _Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

I was swaying my hips all around the empty passenger room of the plan.

 _I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this_

 _Can't stand not haters and honest, the truth is_

 _And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it_

 _Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department_

I moved my waist back and forth along with my legs.

 _Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

 _And swear I meant that there is so much_

I dance my hair up in the air from left to right.

 _give that line a rewind._

"So get my money on time, if they not money, decline" I sang along with the music and devoured myself into it.

 _I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on grind_

I spun sharply swaying my hips and _bang,_ stopped.

 _Now tell me who that? who that?_

The music was playing in the background, I gesture one of my crew member to shut it up and meet the curious eyes of eighty economy class passenger staring right back at me in the flight of San Francisco to Brazil. _Fuck!_

They were looking as if, I am not a women rather a chinese hip-hopper, swaying away in the air. Like in the movie Shaolin Soccer, the hero dance himself around the infront of the baker and a man standing by, left astound. Well, what could I do, they had just seen an endearing performance .

Technically I really don't care and could have walked out of the scene though without giving much thought I smiled "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome onboard this flight to Brazil. My names is Jess Spellman and I'm your inflight service director. Your onservice crew is here to ensure you have an enjoyable flight to Brazil this evening. Thank you" Curtsying to the wide astonished passengers I completed my speech, take few steps back and was behind the curtain. _They cannot see me here._

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and started tieing it up gloriously when one of my crew member Joan came to me.

"Ok, I really don't get it, you just had humiliation!"

"Humiliation? what humiliation?" _What the fuck is she talking about._

"You were swaying your to-up-to-up ass in the air in front of them, and they had the show!" She put her hands on her hips in scolding gesture.

"I was just enjoying myself!" I gave her my damn serious look which could not be resist, she just shaked her head.

"You really don't care, do you?" She asked even being cognizant that I really did not.

"Nah!" I tucked the last of my pin into my hair and faced her.

She sighed surely aware of my 'I don't care' personality and get onto conducting the emergency situation to the passengers.

Fifteen minutes later, after a deep, ups and downs, swinging back and forth we were up in the air. I exhale in comfort and relaxed onto my seat. But to my dire luck, Elin my crew member had to break it off " I think, you should attend the passengers" _Yeah, Yeah why wouldn't I._

I rose up to my feet, take the drinks and strolled out to the passengers.

"Excuse me.." A male voice called me as I was strolling through asile. I turn around and...fucking-shitting-fuck. A very sexy, blue eyes man was staring me down, or should I say, I stared him down, kinda checked him out, minutes passed yet I was still, admiring him.

He snapped his fingers on my face bringing me back from the dreamworld "Yes, what can I do for you, sir" _Am I already in heaven?_ I thought.

"A latté, please" His voice was very smooth.

I gave him his latté and than notice the brunette beside, tugging on him. _Must be the girlfriend_!

I squared my shoulders and moved along the way back to me seat, inner cells scolding me on trying to hitt someone else's. _I am a grown women, have every right to do as I wish!_

I get back my seat after giving the passengers my service, while doing so, a very lean yet good looking man was eyeing me.

Frustrated I asked " What...sir?" in soft voice. That is what about flight attendents, had to show-off the fake smile, even frustrated cells in the body are having the thunderstorm, we have to be cool, or who might else will cool down the passengers when they turned lunatic. I focused over him, his facial structure was well describing in company of flaunt arrogance.

"You did very well...the dance" He brought in veiw his thirty-two-teeth-smile. _Not gonna work man_!

"Sir... You want to do?" I sarcast at him.

"What?" Surely he did not get it as was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"The steps...as you wish?" He expression got replaced by not the serious or embarrased one, by one when a teacher scolds a well bright sensitive student who is not used to it. He leaned onto his seat, looking away and peaked out of the window. _My swag! Yeah!_

Smirking, I left him with the fuck-fool thoughts, to my seat.

There were no turbulances. _God!_ I could relax peacfully and I did though. The next thing I new Elin was waking me up from my bubble " Jess, wake up... time for landing" She kinda knocked me off my seat had not I shoved her away.

"Fuck! Can't let me sleep for a while" I groan out drowsingly, she rolled her eyes and gesture towards the seatbelt, instantly I put it on. In fifteen minutes we were on the land. _Finally_!

We bid the passengers farewell and got ready to depart. Three years, three years, I had been doing this. It did kinda pleased me, taking care of someone. _It did!_

At the departure gate I was looking back and forth as there must be...and I see him.

Allen Swift, with beautiful green eyes and brown hairs in... tux? _Good fucking hell!_ my love with a banner of 'My sweetheart'. _Romantic fella!_ Standing dashingly amongst the authenthic people, probably there to recieve someone.

I wave and walk past him towards the car.

"Hey, baby...where you going?" He ran to me with the banner flying in hand, take me in his arms and kissed me passionately. _Love it!_

"What is this?" I asked pointing to the banner, stepping back. I gave an admonishing look raising my brows.

"Showing the world you are mine" He grinned lazily and pulled me into him, again! _Fucking gross!_

"Ok, now... can we go I am famished" I jump in on the back seat of the car with him, the driver in front and off to our home.

He pulled me in his arms... _again_ as we left the international airport behind. "So, how was the flight?"

"Fine...I was about to hitt man" I didn't care to look at his expression, 'cause despite everything, he would be the same, he knew me too well.

"What!" He screeched out, arms still around me. _Great!_

"And one was definately, hitting on me" _This must give me some space._ I thought, though it didn't. He pulled me closer, cutting off the gap inbetween us. _He is more sticky than a glue stick._

"Fuck!...what were you doing" He ran his finger through his hairs. I observed him through the rearview mirror, his eyes were fixed up at a certain spot, hard to tell where.

"Enjoying myself" I shruged and leaned back onto the seat. _Or should I say, into his arms._

"Expected..." He shaked his drastically "...have you eaten?" _Jesus, fucking man!_ He was like a damn sick, glue stick, out of way romantic and just could not keep his hands to himself. _Fuck!!_ He pulled me a little more closer. _Hard for me to breath._

"I am famished...were your ears were singing when I said" I norrowed my eyes at him in the gesture of agression making space inbetween us but the irressisting man he was, just cheecky smiled at me. _Oh god!_

"Oh yeah..." He exclaimed like had understand the folmula of trigonometry. _Which I could not "..._..I met this man at work, kinda old, he is amazing...such a inresting choice of songs you know" and changed the topic instantly. _Great!_ He loved to talk about his work and the people around along with enrage me doing things I hate.

 _i.e sticking like a glue stick or being a fella romantic._

"Hmmm...you are always meeting someone, what else?" I gesture for him to go on, on what's gone while I was away.

"Nothing, just had a dream...you and me..." He leaned onto me.

"Hey...driver at front..." I warned him on the presence of the driver before he could go any further, with his sensual dreams. It was the one comical thing, filled with romance of him dreaming about us. _Our Future!_

"Fine...but..." And he kissed me without any warning, for quite long this time.

"Hmm, ok...have you eaten" I asked breaking the kiss. I should not be count on the romantic list of people. I am not!

"No, was waiting for you" He kissed my forhead.

"Awwwww, waiting for me to come and cook" I norrowed my eyes at him with the expression like when someone expects us to solve the whole Mathematics paper after the test. _Fucking sick!_

"No!.." He protested abrubtly "...I cooked for you" Took my hand in his and brushed his lips over it.

"You better should" I freed my hands moved a little towards the window.

"So..." He followed me, over my side. _Fucking gross!_

"Stop...you don't leave a chance do you..." I shoved him away exceedingly. _I am just off the plane and he wants to be a sticker!_

"Okay, okay..." He puts his hand over his head in vanquishment, stared at me for a brief of seconds "... just got a new project" and finaly break the silence in sudden with a great news.

"Hey congratulations" This time, I pulled him into me. Engulfed his strong-lean-muscled body onto me.

As the times goes by and our distance vanished, we just talk and talk and talk, didn't even realised when have we arrived at our apartment until the driver tapped at our window.

We jump out of the car, in the elevator and into our apratment.

As I walked in it was pitched dark but soon enough, the light shiver through its origin, immersing our home in its presence. He had submerged the wall with new colours. I traced over it through out the way to the bedroom, it was like colour-lashing.

I changed and was sitting on the dinning table for food to arrive when he gave an yellow envelope.

"What is it?" I take it from him and glance up at him in questioning.

"For you!" He exclaimed and popped a cashew in his mouth from table in the bowl.

"Later..." I put it aside "...I am hungry" and gaze up at him expectantly.

He put somethig on the table, I did not knew what. Looked delisious though, so I had it.

I brought a spoonful near my nose, smelled it, it smelled good, in split of seconds it was in my mouth "Ahhh" I moaned devouring the taste of whatever that was as and see my sweet boyfriend Allen staring me.

"What?" I rasised my eybrows at him while chewing the spoonful, he just shaked his head "I like watching, eating you" Aww... _Again?_ _Clingy!_ I swallowed!

I finished my meal and when he was about to clean the table I blow-kissed at him and utter "Not that good...but fine" in teasing manner. _He had annoyed me enough today! No my turn!_

He widened his eyes "I cooked food for you a new recipe, after so mess up, even clean the kitchen...and this is how you appreciat my work"

 _Wao, that'a speech_. I cheecky smiled at him. _I was not used to teasing him._ "Sorry, I love you.. its was good" I walked to him and kissed him deeply. He did loved it though. As for the first time today, I had kissed him, for quite long.

He smiled back, knowing well, how hard I am to handle "Sweetheart.."

"Put the damn bowl to the sink!" I cut him through in a hurl and get onto the sofa.

His mouth was poped open in disbelif, he was gaping down at me like I had anounced a holiday break without him. He shaked his head knowing my ass-off-antics and went on cleaning the table.

I knew that he knew, I am hard to handle. I didn't even knew, why the fuck was he with me. For me I think I am selfish and rude and totally negative person. Though there were some kookies who didn't think as it is. Neither does Philip! _God I love this man_. He knew how to be with me in every out-of-league situation. _M a angle, m so pure_ _! Must people love me because of this._

I loved him...and...I love my dog. _Thats a phrase!_

I sighed and lean into the sofa as my eyes landing over the yellow envelope.

I was relaxed on the sofa yet the envelope was giving me omens, I rose up, walked to tha table and examined it over in my hands. There was a stamp...familiar stamp.

I tore it open and... _Fucking grossing shit!_

"Yeeeahhhhhhhh" And started dancing all over the apartment.

"What? ...what-what happened baby..?" Allen jumped out in panic screwing his face and a spatula in hand. _Was he cooking? Again?_

"No..." Eventually, I ran to him, jumping in his arms wrapinh my hands around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I am just very happy" I utter quitely and started grinning from ear to ear, with happy tears.

Sometimes, wait worth it, we think of something and happens another thing, just as Kim used to say 'When we are busy making plans, life is planing something else'.

I was screwed up with joy, after four years I was about to have them, have my kookies again.

I was crying over it and Philip was. brushing my tears away. I shaked my head and hugged him tighter. _Let it be Philip, its worth it._

Fucking shit! I was about to see my kookies again, atleast I could cry, though the tears were giving me hard time in the escape from my eyes. _I need to make an apointment for the parlour._

Still as scrunched as I was happy enough to throw a party.

That letter...

*

 _Evening!_


	10. The Bullish Traveler

**Kim Ritz**

After a hard of thinking I dead set to climb up the cliff of Hogsback mountain eastern cape in South Africa.

"I'm jumping down— off this cliff!" My voice was high, echoing back to me.

"Off you go...I'll take care of the funeral behind you" My 'camerapoker' as I called him, Jasper having no shame of me, her senior dying in a glorious place uttered out from the other side.

I turned narrowing my eyes at him. His snese of humore was bizarre and always filled up in a flawed time, flawed situation.

His gaze fell upon my questioning figure, hands on hibs "What?" Acting like nothing happened he was.

"Come, on...if it weren't for me...you wouldn't be in here..." I walk to him, snatch camera from his hands to see what he had got. And to my tranquility he had something exceptional. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

"Kim...my sweetheart..." He started, I knew were he off to. He never lets go a slot of time to enshrine me, to get his way through. Couldn't back out he'd do this in frisk.

"Oh...no! Don't start again...lets go, you got much to catch" I walked rearward and dash the camera at him. A captor he was, had it on time.

We walk down the cliff of Hogsback mountain to the village near. Carefully.

We were on a Analysis. Yes! Analysis! Me, an actor, host, analyst whatever, its fun job. Going around the world, studying the culture and people, presenting them for the whom sitting at home to get their butt out and explore itself what lives beyond.

I love to explore the world. The idea of meeting new people has engrained very hard in me. That is why I chose this job. I think, this is what I live for.

Want to see every part of the sky, silly yet couldn't back off. Stagnant life, not something we should have, it should be exciting.

Times back I applied for being a travel show host. Traversing a desire, my heart was set on from infancy.

It was fine at first. One after another adventure but the mending of time raised my demands as more. Nevertheless, here I was melding in the culture of Hogsback in Southern Africa.

It was scorching here. The sun was raining its rays upon us.

I didn't wanted to be here. It was all my boss's doings! I kinda messed up during a trade show. It was not my foul of the clothes beings little out-witted, colorless.

"I couldn't believe ... your team did such a silly mistake!!" He yelled. At that core I was about to stand up on him but my too-good-for-them-team took it all upon them.

As a payoff our boss divided each of us, setting on different analysis.

And Here I was.

My heart was pumping to be in a beach in Western Australia where cuzini manifest was going. But! The asshole of a boss my life unfortunately inheritated! Send me here!

Though, one hot peice my boss was, the owner of the company. I could let my lips devour his plum-soft. He was not handsome like most people certified man, he was rather charming. But... he was engaged! _Fuck!_

The True One, not a part of my life in this moment, I hadn't found one. There's really no one who could undestand me, without me being expressed!

I was just going with flow, wherever life takes me I except as a positive outcome from negatives.

Time consuming it was, we were finaly down in the village. There was the tea garden, through which the way up on the cliff is fixed.

Letting our legs, left by right we move towards our assigned tents. _Sassy!_

"You need to check on photage I got, we have to send to our boss" Jasper said as we rambled back to the tent.

"Ah freaking boss!" I groaned.

He slapped my shoulder "Don't say like that!"

"Yeah, why would I" Jasper respected our boss too much and his his work, fuckhell god! Couldn't agree more, our boss did was a well accomplished man. He knew what he did. His ways of working were strict yet disciplined. He was very formal yet kind and generous, there were uncountable appreciative reason why would anyone like to work with him.

Though, he couldn't take any exceptions with our work.

And Jasper was one of the biggest admirer. Good thing was, he got no idea I was crushing over our engaged boss. _Thats not rare, was it?_

"So...where you off to last night?" He wiggled his brows at me like he knew half off the thing.

"A bar in the city!" I snatch the camera from him, and go through his photages. For the whole scenario, we got the big one and for the quick moments we had this.

"And...?" He wanted to knew, so I snap up "I kissed a man.. "

"Woa...you can't leave in Africa can you?..." He damn was enjoying but the main part was ought to come "...what happed next"

He bumped his shoulder to me and I bumped him back, playing the -bump-bump, uttering, eyes fixed down on the camera "He turned out to be gay" at this now he didn't ceased he let himself go down with the flow on the floor.

I glanced up with not sigt of him. My head was twirling back and forth looking out for him but just beneath by me on the sacared ground.

"What The Fuck!" Now I noticed. Sitting on his butt, enchantingly. Pupils up at me, horror enduring the face

"Yeah..." I just shruge "...dissapointment, he was very hot and good looking though" Last night was not worth remembering. I get into a club in mends of spending some quality time, ended up with a gay. _Fucccckkkkkkk!!_

"Yet... you did, intended to get him into..." And what he was ought to say, he couldn't himself take it so get shush!

However, he encouraged me, I couldn't back off "Yeah...s—"

"Shut up!" In split of second, like tea spilling from a cup he was off the floor up over, muffling me.

I kind of like the idea of expressing my inner ardours "The S—" I started again

"Don't say the 's' word!" His eyes were pleading. Face expressing a comical figure like a five year old shooing away from poop.

I was moved by his comical-horrific gesture and the pecks of chuckle were about to take its pace as yet somehow steering the feeling I said " Okay, okay, okay fine" Returning the camera to him, I raised my hands in surrender.

"Good!" He breathed in in relief.

"Oh, come on be a man. I was just enjoying some drinks, he truned out nowhere...I hit him off...badluck he was gay..." I bopped him on head and ran inside the tent.

The one thing about me Jaspers himself couldn't shut out— I enjoy every single moment, just every thing...playing train-train with kids to kissing a beguiling man!

Everything in life has it own sensational way expressing.

Inside tht tent One of my favourite song was playing on the back ground.

 _Lets not forgive ourselves_

Pleasing...

 _Our lives are long trust youself when in a maze_

 _When winter passes spring always comes—_

Jasper pulled off the switch, shushing the music "Okay thats enough"

"Japers!" I chided. He just couldn't let me get in my moment for one second. _Freak!!_

"You have a mail " He pointes to my Lap-Top. The screen was glowing with yellow light brimming in. It was from Oxford.

Something rang in my head.

I sat myself nearby on a arm chair, elbow on the table by it and palmed my cheecks.

"Read it for me..." My voice sound curious. A shiver of nervousness blew in it.

"Fine" He sat across the table, tunred the laptop towards him and started on "..Miss—"

"The middle part...please" The middled part was supposed to be the main item.

"Women..." _Okay_ "...freaking women ..." _That is Rude !!_ "...fucking women ..." _No Respect!!_ Even Jasper's figure of voice took on over a different plane, now.

I leaned my figure into the chair. Half peice of chocolate was on the table from the night before. I took a bite. Atmosphere tense. waiting for what was about to come next.

Jasper continued "How's your one night stand going?" Damn! I choked on my own half swallowed piece of chocolate.

"What the fuck is this? " . I jumped off the chair gasping for oxygen.

Only one women could say something like this to me. I knew that now. Laying my hands on the laptop I took the hold. Grab in from him, set my figure on the ground and read on.

For a moment I thought I might be dreaming. I even pinched myself. Though it was all real.

It was the letter of Hope. The returning.

Sometimes, switching off one bulb and asking us to use the fire light to lit the home is not a way back, just the hardship to try and look for new rise of brightness.

I lacked words. I Jasper was giving me tissues. I blowed my nose once and twice and gave it back to him.

His eyes were weary and structure of tense.

I couldn't think of anything to say the tears spoke all of it.

I was not sad, I just thought about the days when I felt so loved and happy.

Thousands of emotions were running through my mind.

I became nostalgic. A sort of way back it was to days of sparks and deep campasion.

My hearts torned up in fragments years ago was about to stick back, together.

And for me and my kookies, it was not a hard job. Melding the glass again.

*

 _Evening!_


	11. The Slushy Photographer

**Sage Po** **lsen**

"You. Are. Fire!" He yelled. Blazing his eyes into mine. Getting intense as the seconds goes.

"Huh?..." I gaped at him in astoundment "...wh-why?" He was firing me. Making me leave my job. Taking away my only way of income. _Fucking hell!!_

"You destroyed the whole shoot!" He countered. His tie was off his neck, first two button opened left. Even though all in anger, his blonde hairs were luminescing in the mass light. Dark brown eyes smouldering, making me lie down crawling for mumma! _Damn!_ That was humiliating.

"I didn't..." I remonstrated "...I just tripped!"

"Yeah...and..?" His pale face was screwing my confident, little by little.

"And..." I turned around to look at the lost-destroyed- shoot-structure. Camera, lights, table, screen sprinted apart, staring back at me "...and..." I continued, as I started, I couldn't stop myself "... I tripped, hitting my head on the ladder, the ladder man fell over to the cameraman, the camera breaking up with lights, the lights sliding to the big screen behind toring it apart, terribly...making it a..." I couldn't believe, it really was that big.

"Making it a disaster!" He put in.

Glancing back up at Adrian, my boss, I gave him a sly smiling trying to make the atmosphere light.

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded when his expression didn't changed into something commiserating.

"Apology accepted..." The curves of my lips started to gather a smile "...and you get out of here!" and goes back to the sad, like the, eyes down emogi.

I gazed sternly at him, trying to convey with my eyes like—

 _My eyes- I'm so sorry!_

 _His eyes- Should I accept it?_

 _My eyes- Please, it won't happen again._

 _His eyes- And you expect me to believe you?_

 _My eyes- I have given, something... very much hours to you...for the shoots._

 _His eyes- Yeah you have!_

 _My eyes- Can't I get one more chance_

 _His eyes- *sighing* Okay!_

 _Hellejulaah!!_

But... it didn't happened.

He pointed for the door. I get my belongings and disorged outside. Breathing in cold fumey air and panicing about my loss.

At sudden tears absconded and I started wobbeling like a five year old.

I always loved this job from the veins of heart. Alten Photography House was my dream of ever. Taking photes, capturing moments in the pulp piece to remember for long while, around the world– exploring the world, was my thing.

That is why I joined AP House. My dream. The first time I entered was the first and last best day of ever, everyone appreciating my work. But new talents always come just a day after the previous ones were forgotten, though I was fine with it, atleast I could do what I wanted to.

But now? Now I don't even have the line of arrangements to do it.

I ran to the street and got a taxi. I didn't really give much thought how got home but I did.

Bubbling onto the couch with blankets and my sister Sofia handing me tissues, me blowing my nose and handing it back to her, she with quirky hands dispossing it in the dustbin was the situation.

I stare ahead to the Galileo Galilei's poster on the wall and the model of Jupiter on the table by it.

If I could just leave this planet and go to Jupiter.

"Okay...if you are done..." Sofia got off the couch rubbing her head.

"I lost my job" I wobbled again.

"Its fine, get another one..." She groaned.

"I lost my job...I'm jobless" I ducked under the blanket.

"Come o—" She was cut off by a voice. It was familiar, very much indeed.

I got out of the blanket, hurridly "Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine" setting my hair.

And dark brown hair, slight form, with green eyes he stared at me. Phill!

"Hey..." he sauntered towards me "...how you doing?"

"Awesome" I smiled

"She just lost her job!" Sofia from behind countered in and if I could just kill, I would had! Sisters could be terrible.

"Yeah...?" Phill caresses my hair ".. .you look fine though"

" 'Cause I'm!" I grinned.

"She was cry—" Sofi was ought to again, testing my waters.

"You lady, shut it!" Fending off her, I fixed my orbs back at Phill's green one. They were beautiful.

We had been dating for a year, still were not entangled in a commitment. Even though he wanted to be with me, that was why he was here, always.

"Well..." As he get his hands off me, I move towards trying to get back, undamagely failing and falling off the couch. Good fuck, his back was turned to me.

Getting my figure back on the couch, I binded my hair and smile.

And I fuck didn't got any sick of idea as to why the hell, I still felt shy around him, even after a year. _Damn!_

"I brought you momos" He knew, I love momos.

"Ah! I love 'em!" I outreached for it but he jerked it back.

"Wait...let me get those first, to where it belongs" He indicated to the tissues by my side. Setting the momos on the table he leaned over me for the tissues and I leaned into him. Damn! He smelled good.

I engrained him in me with my eyes.

"What are you doing...?" His face was very close to me. Baffled expression graving in.

"I—" My throat half choked.

"What are you staring at?" His green orbs annihilated into mine.

 _At you_ I wanted to say, instead"At th-the...peel...of the orange sitting back at the table..." _Thats disgusting!_ "...with ornage under it ofcourse..." He didn't get off me, rather his expression turned into more probing. I fixed my eyes onto to the orange across us at the table, clearly scaning "...half...!"

On this he leaped out of my trance and glanced up at the orange. Half peeled.

"Why is the orange half peeled?" His voice was severly framed in curiousity.

"I peeled it" Sofi strolled into the room, stating .

"Why half?" I countered at her, getting her attention.

This must be something of her weirdo's. I never reallu get her, whats she always up to, screwing my things was one of her main articit.

" 'Cause I wanted to eat that..." She pointed to the orange "...but it was time consuming and boring, so I got bored through the half peel" She acted like, she just won a battle race and its no big deal.

(No! Bad example. She acted as—)

Unfortunately my line of thought was cut off by Phill "Well..." I get the feeling he had enough. Though he really did had, we sisters were catastrophe for him, or so I thought. Once because of our dissension he had to miss his important meeting "...this arrived for you" He handed me a yellow envelope.

It was huge size.15X25. Orford symbol Marked onto it.

"I gotta go..." As he said that my heart and head started on a battle—

 _Heart– Nooooo, don't go_

 _Head– He has to go, he have work_

 _Heart- *narrowing eyes* How do you know?_

 _Head– I just do!_

 _Heart– Nooo!_

 _Head– Stop whining like a baby!_

 _Heart– Fuck You!_

 _Head– Language!_

 _Heart– Agggggg!_

He kissed my forehead "...I'll see you tomorrow" And was out of the door. I saw he even kissed Sofi on cheecks. _Fuck!_

"He's hot!" This coment came from my little sister Sofi's mouth.

I raised my brows like Seriously? "Don't you dare!" My voice was damn of a warning.

She just shrug, pointed to the envelope and off to her room.

I shaked my head. Sofi never let go of a chance teasing me about Phill and talking about him I was not present here. _I, sometimes hate my sister!_

I opened the envelope. It was a letter written for me a long time back.

As I came lucid with the words I clamoured at top of my lungs voice.

I jumped around the room, from couch to couch and onto the table, than back on the floor.

Sofi ran out terrified expression forming over her face.

I got her hands and twirled her around and myself.

She must was thinking, I lost my job, my way of income was out though, why the fuck would I be dancing like a squirrel.

Be that as it may the bosom of my happiness was absolute.

I dangled around the window like Rupunzel.

Even though I had lost my job.

Atleast I was more than happy, ever I could be.

No words, expressions, tears could expressed the revolution of happiness going in me.

That letter...

*

 _Evening!_


	12. The Mellow Socialist

**Isa Charles**

I strived delligently to keep myself from dozing off. Nontheless, I bypassed..

I was compelled to keep my eyes open, for Raven. She was about to drop in with the news. But my eyes gave up.

"Issssaaaaaa" A dwarfing voice of Raven had me on concious state again.

"Today is fucking shitting day!" I was on feet over the couch where I was sleeping and blazoned from my guts like I was on a strike.

"Guten Morgen! What the hell are you talking?" She placed a large bag on my coffee table.

"Just General talk" I replied all while eyeing the bag. If you want to be awake on the spur, than shoutout your guts.

"Yeah, well..." Her 'well' sounded a little down. Her eyes also were abstaining contacts with mine.

"What happened?" Her this kind of etiquette was an paramount reflection of something adverse.

"Ummm..." She didn't uttered a single word and was just chewing her finger nails.

"Raven" I chastised.

"The Council didn't passed our will"

"Oh!...wait, what?" As if I finally got a man and the news was freaking. I was off the couch in blink of eye, the blanket gliding throughout the expense of the living room. I didn't have a immense size Flat. It was tiny, cute and cozy with one bedroom, one living room, arresting kitchen and a special room for my song collection, filled with all time best with a balcony from where I could enjoy the bewitching veiw of entire Berlin. I didn't wanted something gigantic. Tiny is perfect.

After hearing Raven, I was angry, very , very angry, that I began laughing.

Raven's profile goes in state of incertitude. Brows raised and gaping at me like I was one drunk lunatic. why wouldn't it? Our Will was not passed and I was lauhging like a duck. _Fuck!_

To limpid the traction I got my coat, facing Raven I said "Keine sorge liebes! They got no idea what freak with, they are dealing with. We'll visit the head of the council now! Lass uns gehen!" And was out of door.

Taking everything in light I moved on followed by Raven.

My cozy home was on the east side of Berlin. Perfected just for me, I gussed.

On the next hour strike of the watch we were almost near the council office.

The council was giving us a hard time about advancing our Will for orphonage and old age home on west Berlin. Specialy, homes for the homeless.

We called ourselves The Rechter , meaning _right._ The Rechtes is the best Social group in the entire Berlin. Giving every single second of our life for the beterment of society.

When I was young I used to travel a lot with my father as of him being the member of Berlin Parliament. Each country, each state has its own divergence and shared same tribulations. I couldn't bear their wretchedness, their affliction and thats when I new what I would be going to do. I wanted people to try and move forward toward a great society.

My Dad said "Gandhi once said 'Be the change you want to see in the world' " and smiled. That was enough for me to get the idea. The idea started with enhancing myself and moving on to the neighbour than the society.

My dad sent me to Oxford to get my mitts on exceptional essence and thats where I met my soulmets, my Kookies.

They emboldened me in the very way they could. Even with the sick silliest ideas.

It took me two years to induced the Council for passing our campaing rights. And so here I was.

The council didn't ever backed up in having a row with me.

They didn't liked me much as I was often on strikes against the measures taken up by the council. Why wouldn't I? They took silly measures.

Even though, The Rechtes had gain authority and power in the government now, the council never woke from refusal, they always wanted some explaination or presention, for our every sociality.

Anyway, back to the moment, I was not about to take their refusal. They had to pass the Will.

Just as we reached the Council office, we got averted by a huge mob across. Assembled outside the Office.

I flounced in with Raven "Weren't we supposed to meet the head" Her voice paused me on the trail.

She was right natheless my conception was to ramble forward and space out the inquisitiveness. I grinned over at her "Fünf Minuten" and unfolded the march.

As we get into the crowd, my breath hetched, I couldn't move, my profile went numb. My heart began pounding in irregular pace inside my chest. The air left me. My senses stopped working. The veiw infront me took everything away, filling me with extreme savor.

In the medial of the array, forefront me was a freaking beautiful man. Not the usual, charming handsome types. Instead, he was beautiful.

"Damn! He is fucking hot! If I could just have him for a night" I muttered to myself.

A old women abreast of stared me down like I had swallon a whole plate of oyesters without taking a single breath.

I narrowed my eyes at her. It soon ensued into a staring contest. None of us giving up. Her profile was as if I had interprosed on her son. For a moment I thought what if...

No! I Jiggled my head and without giving much heed to her I attented him with my eyes.

As I peaked back at her, a hing of grin her lips had gathered. Damn, she won!

Lost, I peered back at him.

Brown hair, pale face. He was wearing sneakers. Now I was in love with sneakers.

"Gott! He's a totally sexy. Damn!" A women behind commented and I so wanted to punch her in the very face of hers. _Mine!_

The man began having my all assemption at him "Okay, ladies and gentelman..." probably the gay one, or else why would a straight man would like to lus— no, no, gaze at him "...thankyou.." he continued "...for listening to me and taking no exceptions..." Now I was really in a urge to know- who the fuck this man was? _Exceptions? speech was he giving? I didn't know and I wanted to._

He bowed— _polite—_ and started walking, direct my way—me. All while shaking hands with peolpe by side and giving them autographs _—Why? He was not a President, Minister or something as much I knew—_ and finaly collided with me.

Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! His fragrance trespassed me. It was amorouse.

"Oh forgive me" His accent was french. I loved french. New love!

I stepped back "Its fine" and replied, quitely.

My orbs met his, I percepted his eyes, a blend of green and blue and as the light fell in there was hing of brown. _Beautiful_.

His orbs submerged into mine. It was just him and me.

"Aren't you a anjelic" He said.

And what happedned next was appalling. His pulpy lips touched down mine.

No!No!No!No!No!No!Wait!Wait! Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!

ShtingFreakingFuck!

My senses were crying in to to know who this man was kissing me.

Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!

If I could just say it which I didn't.

Fucking shit! how could I? He was kissing me. A very beautiful out of nowhere was kissing me and I was enjoying the kiss.

It was a french kiss which I never had ever.

Seconds by, his kiss went instense. Sweltering with my lips. He kissed the bottom than the upper of my lips. He tasted searing. One hand cuping my chin and the other playing with my hair. One peck and than another. I addressed with the same pace, melting myslef into him. He stopped, against my lips, smiled and kissed me again. He traced his hands from my hair to neck he...

Damn!! Fuckingshit!

... he began leaning back. Away from me.

Nooooooooooooo!

My eyes opened.

"Isa, the Will is passed" What fuck is she talking about.

She looked happy. We were— as I sat up. Fuck! I found myself in my apartment.

"Its party time" Raven grinned. Was is all a dream?...A freaking dream?

"Lets tell everyone" It was all a dream! A Fucking dream!

"Umm...before that, you have a mail" Why? I wanted to know. Why was beautiful man was only a dream. I paid no heed to Raven. I was angry.

"Here" Raven hand over me a letter, I tore it open. All while cursing the freaking dream, why ?

Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!

Raven bent over the letter "It says...something 'Reunion' 'Alaska'..."

"Yeah?" I shruged off. Why dream!

I was displeased, how could anyone have such dream? My head was smouldering. A fire was blazing inside me. I wanted to break something in millions of fragments. Feelings could be torn apart, but again and again justs sucks. Specially when the sensation felt so real. And the kiss...

Though, something else stuck me.

What just Raven said.

I let my eyes follow each sentences scattered over the tiny piece of paper, the letter and the two words were enough. 'Reunion' 'Alaska'.

"Dog's ballocks!" I yelled

"Freakingbloodyshit" My naturally began wobbeling around the room. I was dancing like a duck, jumping like a monkey...nothing could describe my happines not even the tears flavouring my eyes.

Raven had her repellent guise.

She wouldn't understand, nor did I. I didn't knew, should I smile? laugh? cry? or what? Its was like when the ecstasy or euphoria is colossal and the certain type of feeling is grim to express.

My eyes were building up unwelcome tears.

Taking Raven's hand, I twirlled with her in every corner of the flat, finally, dangled around the baconly and sang like Rapunzel.

"Schönster Tag! Fantastisch! " I extoled my voice "...lalalala..."

That letter...

*

 _Evening!_


	13. First Day

**Reunion!**

Arian

 _Shit. Fuck. Shitty-Fuckitty. Fuck!_

I swear, I'll going to be late for my own funeral.

I should just go ahead and plan out my will telling them to roll me into the funeral last after everyone else has seated.

I mean I've been late for everything whole my life, why should I be on time for that one final event. Why change now how eveybody knows already I'm or was.

"Jesus Christ...move man" I muttered, frantic.

And now here this damned traffic accident holded me up for more than a hour.

I shouldn't think like that. What if some poor soul died in the accident and here I was condemning them for inconveincing my life, while really I was late because I decided to sleep five more minutes. But of course I couldn't just sleep five extra minutes, as that turned into ten extra minutes which turned into fifteen and then I was really late.

"Why? Oh why could I not get going in the morning" I groaned, banging my head against the stirring wheel.

As the track were clear I run up my engine, hard than ever.

I wheeled fast. "Freaking finaly!"

I kept taking glance out of my window wishing I didn't missed and I persumed I didn't. The smell of Pocahontas chocolate filled my nostrils, the packet was half worned out as I had taken a certain amount of large bite out of it. I hoped it won't bother them, and certainly it would not until they could crash it in their stomach.

I craked my stirring wheel as the Mat-Su Resort came into view. Its an enormous resort engulfing an enchanting view. Such beguiling, no one could take eye off of it. Nestled right along the shore of Wasilla Lake Mat-Su resort is the perfect place to stay and play.

I pulled over in the parking lot briskly and the half worned out box of pocahontas chocolates crashed against the seat with a loud thump. _Damn!!_

Well, thank heaven I didn't beat on someth— _shhhrreeekkkkkk_ A loud creaky sound scorched my ears. _What was that?_ _What happened now_

I jumped out of the car fortunately with 'un' glimpsing a long-darn scratch over a black somthing car I didn't know. I didn't have a freaking idea about cars. "If I could just slouch" I mused, quitely.

I couldn't see anyone out here. People were rather busy with the veiw. Inhance of that my eyes crept upon, a fallen out of leaves tree. It was bewitching. glamouring an effect of— _shit! shit! stop it!_ A unknown car with scratch without its participant owner layed in front me. I couldn't wait here as I was already late. So, scribbling a number and. a sorry on the sheet I put in on its windowsheild.

 _0087631801 Sorry!_

"Okay, so whoever you are man...or women, do call me" I muttered and stepped back. It was really not like this person was going to hear me until he called.

And trailed my feet forefront to the resort— _fuck!_ I ran back to the car to get th pack of chocolates. _Really important._

As I enter the resort cafe. My first instinct was to shoutout 'Halejulah!'. But that would be embarrasing, very much. So, I resent it.

Leaped forward, out of my luck, bumped into a waiter causing a loud heep of mess.

"I sorry madam..." he apologized, fear cringing in the eyes what might I would. Come on I didn't look that bizaré to do something hardenous to someone. _Jesues!_ Briskly he leaned down for the messed out cups adding "...for my clumsy—"

"Clumsy!..." I cut his words in louding my out, pulling a heep of unrequired attention. Hands by the forhead "...man! you're not...I'm the clumsy one!"

"Madam...?"

"Stop...!" My sudden voice terrified him a little more "...no, no! I'm the clumsy one. Its my fault"

"But..."The waiter looked sacred. Figure of speech— fucking sicking scared!

I inhaled sharply and add softly "Its fine" and walked out of the incident tranced past the mannager. _Peaple here were so freaking polite!_

We had booked settled couch set which gives the veiw of magnificent lake past through floor to ceiling window.

Being out here, in this resort is nothing more than a fairy christmas or should not say.

Its very quite here. Its really has built to rolled out every sense of tension out of the cells.

I settled down on the couch, thinking the start was a freaking mess whats gonna happen next!

I created a freking mess because of my clusmy feet and over that, had given a freaking scratch to an unknown car. _How could I not know what that car was? How?_ General knowlege is lacked in me. Or it insansely has deciced not trouble me at all, with the leap amount of information. _Jesus!_

I couldn't belive I had given a scratch to an unknown car. _Freaking shit!_

I dribbeld deep into the thought about that unknown car. _Should I go back?_ _Or should I google it?_ Yes! Google the car. But I didn't know anything about it. Even the freaking google needs the name to search for something. What a mere invention. Even to know something new we have to know the name of the something 'new'. _Freaking great!_ "A car Evening...you don't even know what a car it was...and call yourself a freaking writer...great!" I muttered, quitelt.

A waiter placed a glass of water on the table eyeing, probably thingking I have gone mad. When gritted my teeth at me he off himself and dissapeared. "Ha.." I scoffed. I realised, how thristy I was I reach for the glass and avoice break inside my ears.

"Hey Evening!" _Damn!_ She was here! Just as a turned around her body crashed into mine such and the next second I was lying half on the couch and the other half on the floor.

"Hmm mmmh" I cleared my thought directing her to move a little for a distance.She did and she stand gracely infront though a little away from me. I followed her and could see prickles of tears residing inside her eyes.

She looked so changed. Not the clampy type, in sylished wakedowns. She looked formal, in navy blue burlap sac. Times back in Oxford her hair were short. Now its long. Her beautiful greens eyes sparkling. Once the women was so out to dated and didn't knew what books to brought. Now she looked so up to dated.

"If you are done, appraising me?" Her voice breaked a little as she blowed out my stare.

"Damn! Susan Miller, you look so freaking hot" I tripped forward engulfing her in a breath crashing hug.

"Yeah?..." She crepted me back in a arms length, taking a moment on me said "...what about you women, as much as I remember, you were stuck to jeans and fucking sneakers, now look at you..." she backed up a little more, scruntizing me from toe to head "...heels? skirts?...women, you look so fucking sexy..."

"Okay this is it!" I forged my hands over ears before she could go any fruther.

She juct chukled out muttering "Still the same..." and creeped me back in a hug "...oh! I missed you so much!"

She pulled me with her on the couch and began telling about the flight and its attendent. Male attendent. _Expected._

"Here..." I offered her the chocolates "...Pocahotas chocolates, very yummy in here"

"Ow, thankyou..." Like a kid she lighs out and force her both whole hand inside the box.

"Hey...!" I pulled the box away from her.

"What?" She whined, dubiously.

"Just one...you are not the only one, they are more people coming"

"Oh, come on...let me have it all, no one will know" She wispered plorring out a throaty chuckle.

"Su!" My warned voice backed her up.

"What?" She gave the tearfull eye, without tears.

Well, that was not going to happen whatever cooking in her head "Just one!" I said

She knew, she couldn't take me for granted so, the perky lady defeated herself on the match"Fine!"

"So...where are the else?" She asked after forging in the whole plump of chocolate inside her mouth.

Yeah, that was to think through. I took a peak at my watch and it was almost eleven, we were supposed to meat at exact ten, rather don't mind I was late.

"Well..." I said, glancing forth "... I don—"

"Evening..." A striking voice cripeled out in the air "...Evi livy..." with another one.

It was Kim and Isa striding toward us.

"Hey Su..." They both chimed together taking Su in a hug.

"Eviiiiii...!" Next was me.

"Evening Summe—"

"Shhhhh!" I shushed Isa before she could go further "... no one knows I'm Evening Summer. She is an anonymous writer. So don't!"

"I don't care..." Isa said "...you're Evening, our Evening and no one's gonna stop me from calling you that, no even you!" Her finger layed pointed over my nose until we hear another. She was as beautiful as she ever had been. Slim though. Long curly hair scarcely amazed. She stood along in a fine dress with...wedges.

For Kim, I lacked words for her seeming miracle. She looked flattering. In a manner did she looked stunning...she did.

"Hey!" It was Jimmy. She looked flavourus. Beautiful. And tall. And slim. A little. WOW!

That was what "WOW!" Me, Su, Isa and Kim exclaimed.

"Hi..." Her 'Hi' was quite soft until we engulfed her in mountanious hug.

"Hug without me!..." This voice could not forget ever "...traitor!" It was Jane.

Damn! She looked striking. From head to toe.

"Candle!" We all cornered her pulling in hug.

"Hoooo, me?" Well, they seemed to droping second by second like rain drops.

We glimpsed at her welcoming inside the circle. And Jessica aka J.S as we call her ran inside. Droping her sun-glasses I guess.

We were like that for quite moment. Without caring about the world out their. For a moment breath heatched inside my lungs, they were crashing me with their body like never before.

"Ah hh" I grunted, distancing and making a circle.

We looked at each other and damned looked like cricket team preparing for match without a opponent.

"Well..." Su suddenly said "...is someone just yet is coming?"

"No...but someone 'are' yet to come" Isa said.

"Okay than...I'm a little thristy"

Just like that they broke the precious circle. _BREAKER!_

All us taking in, in the couch and Isa pulled me with her.

Su, Kim an J.S were seated opposite us while I was squeezed between Isa, Jim and Jane

It really was quite a moment. Some one were yet to arive so, no one said anything. Until, J.S broke the silence "What's that?" Her eyes, eying my Pocahontas. _Oh no!_

"Oh..." said Su "...its a very yummy chocolate"

That was enough for her to grab the whole packet and me to launch out for her "No!" I squeked.

She had already taken out a peice holding it before her mouth.

"Why?" She asked bringing the peice a little closer.

"Share!" I hissed.

"I wan't that too!" A voicd broke our trance and we looked up we came face to face with Sophie Layner.

That was one of a comical moment. Even if she was whining for the chocolate She had her 'I-cannot-hold-my-laughter-any-longer' expression.

Well, why wouldn't she. Our cerebllium posture was such that. J.S totally leaned back on the couch one foot up if as if she might run. And me, my one foot on the couch in between Isa and Jane. The knee of the other on the table and both hands trying to grab the chocolate box on dear life.

"Oh! Hey..." I got up on my feet literely falling "...Layner!" and engulfed her in my arms.

"Hmmm! You are squeezing me too tight!" Said she. _Jesus! This women!_

"Okay, okay, fine!" I bobed her shoulder and pushed her middle-front.

"Hey guys!" She was cheering but everyone else had a weird kind of expression over them, probably because of her attire. Which I quite didn't understand what was it. Blue-green-something.

"Anyways..." She muttered and snatch the chocolstes from J.S hands "...I want it to"

"Hey!" Making J.S whine.

As Layner began to take a bite inside her mouth a hand from behind her snatched the box.

"No! I'm going to have!" And did put the chocolate in her mouth and chewed it. While we watched her motionless. No one said a single word. It was like Typical soap was going on and climax was about to come. The protogonist about to reveal the very secret of the generation.

But as it happens when mother suddenly broke our strance just as our strance was broken by the call of the waiter.

I blinked my eyes and snatch the box from our little pretty lady, the recent arivel Sage's hand "Share! Wait for everyone else to come!"

"What...ahhh!" She started whining like a baby.

"Oh...sweet Sage" Kim took her in arms—when she tried to block me grabing her fro the legs and making her litterely fall over her— followed by Jane, me and elses.

We were again like a cricket team.

"Maak Ki Annk!..." And this Indian Slang was enough for the predict who it might be "...am I the onle one late!" Said Aditi.

"Awwww...thats said...come her..." I called her the circle making it complete.

"We are all here!"

We chimed together.

Yes! We were all finaly here. In Alaska. As promised. After four years.

In afrain of happiness we began going round giggling "hiya, hua" and finaly fell on the floor.

We did. We slipped. And tripped. For a while there were silence.

No moment could be such hillariously ravenous as it was, we began launging. We all lying on the floor. All ten of us.

Though, our laugh didn't last long, when catched the eye of the waiter over us getting aware of the situation. People in the resort. Everyone of them. Staring at us. Bizarely. _Fuck!_

We got up dusting our cloths and with elegance took our thorn in the couch.

People were still staring. Probably taking us—some weird people—in.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Aditi stifling a laugh. Thank Jesus! She find this situation as amusing as I did.

Well! Hell Yeah! Me and my Kookies are attention creaker. Take anyone off from their doing on us.

We rationalise ourselves in elangance back. Peaple were still staring probably thinking what kind of sillies were we.

The waiter stopped by on our table ad we all ordered chocolate marshmellow drink, all time favourite.

We stayed put for a whole thirty three sconds after the waiter left.

"So...can I have the chocolates now..." J.S asked hopefully.

"Okay...but share..." I passed her the box.

"So...finaly!" Aditi said popping one peice of chocolate inside her mouth.

"Hell yeah!" We all cheered. And this when I saw the prickels of tears in Jane, our Candle's eyes.

"Hey..." I shoved a tissue over her face "...no crying, remember?"

"Phhf! Evening..." Scoffed Layner beside me "...four years! How could you expect us—"

"We promised!" I remind all of them, with eyes. Trying to hold everything in.

"Yeah, yeah. I get its hard for you to express every single filling of yours..." said Su "...though, from the last thirty minutes I'm here, your didn't even gave me a chance to cry my heart out"

"Yea!" Agreed Isa.

What the fuck with this cry! They were here to cry enjoy the time.

"Why do you all of sudden want to cry?" I asked in ashtonishment.

"No you don't understand duffo..." Said Jane, sniffing her nose "...after so long we are meeting, it deserves our tears..."

"Yeah..." Kim putted in "...we will take a pic, than post it in Instagram, imagine the likes we will get..." She cocks her head up on the ceiling with informal minds eye followed by everyone.

I could not believe this. Hellenous, that was.

"You want to post photos of our 'crying' faces in Instagram?" I eyed each of and they silently nodded. Whatever was going froward they sure to make matter of mirth for the light-hearted me!

"Jesus!" Exclaiming, I bobbed my head on the cushion over my lap. I so wanted to hang myself from the ceiling. These Womens!

"How do you get these...uncanny types ideas?" I moaned in the cushion.

"Oh no, my secretery said...it will increase the amount of my fans...if they could track on what their 'roll model' is doing" Said Jane flicking her over her shoulder.

Followed by eveyones in our presence "Hmmm!"

"You are crying because of likes?" I asked her

"God forbid, Women...these are my real tears" Yeah yeah, ofcourse.

"Tell me...you are using glycerin?" My eyes narrowed over at her.

"No..." Jim's long shriek even made the waiter tumble while he was placing our drinks down.

"Thank you!" Jane acknowleged him politely.

He stood their motionless. Eyes wide. Probably recognizing the marvelous singer Jane Dornen.

"You're the singer of 'Let me walk' ?" Asked he. Certainly was a statment rather than a question.

"Yes" Now Jane was blushing.

"Madam..." said the the waiter, and I guess I knew what he was on to "...can I get your autogr—"

"Get lost of here!" We all yelled-ordered on him and he stumbling, scared of the lady gang left off. Probably we all knew what was he on to.

"Wasted One minute..." Aditi setted her hair. She loves her hairs. And glance up on Jim " ...yeah, Jimla, what you saying"

"Hmmm mmm.. ." She cleared her throat like a professional. She wasn't going to give a rectifying speech, was she? "...don't use glycrin, it burns the eyes" _That was it_ I thought. Well, not a speech though. She was not that good at speeches anyway.

Once I asked her to write a speech for my character for a story. She ended up writing and reavealing every single details which was to be discover later. Even I did gave her certain, cue points.

Taking a deep and long and hard breath Sage said "It does!" That was it. No more comments on the particular topic.

"So..." Adi grabed our attention "...the letters"

"Oh right!" And one upon one we all placed our letter, together. Just as we were now 'together'.

We all have written this letter for each other four years before in Oxford, before graduation. Had submitted it in the council office for us to reach four years after, anyhow, byfax, email, twitter, courier or ancient letter service and it did get to us, on time.

"Told ya', they won't fail it" I eyed them, pride clinking from my voice.

When we writting these letters, there was this question how its going to reach us, that was when I had suggested submitting it the council office, which they all refused, thinking it might get lost. After a hot lot of trouble and proofs and evidences I succeeded in pursuading them, they all agreed. We submitted the letter to the council with the rest of them having a feeling of suspicioun.

And by now I was grinning, when I look back at that time of how did they refused.

"Wipe that grin off your face Evening!" Jane glares at me and my smile grows larger.

"Ahh" They all groan together. Camplacently reviving about the bet, we had on these letters. I won of coures.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said and taking swig from my drink.

"So? the letters?" Adi asked.

"I have them" Said Ritz and we all as well took our letters out.

We scruntized each others letter. And find that not everyone has gotten the handwritten parchment. Some of has gotten mail and had printed it out for this exhibition.

All the letters layed in the middle of the table. Our eyes not taking off it.

Until Layner breaks the silence free "Okay, I'm sick...its not like, staring at those letter we will get back to the time...I'm hungry" She raised her hand to call for a waiter and , he was here at the flick moment.

The rest of us glanced at each other while Layner gave her order. Slightly, we all gave in and order too.

As we were eating by the next our strike Jim said "I've a question...?"

"Yeah me too!" Cut in Pol

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Isa asked.

My eyes bulged out, of everything, she had to asked this "What the..." I began to voice my thoughts but Su puts her in "Jeez, she doesn't!"

"How do you know?" JS asked curtly.

"I googled her"

And all the nine eyes present here at the table, locked up over Susan's face.

There raised a quite discrodant atmosphere there.

She took a cushion and held it over her face.

"We can still see the rest of you!" Jim pointed.

Beside me a sound came, in the quietness of mour, sound of long swig from a drink. Which Layner took. For a extendence of time.

I narrowed my eyes at her until she had her mouth of the strow, in slow pace.

"What is it Su we were not suppesed to do that" Said Ritz.

"Yeah...we were not supposed to know our doings" grimaced JS, pointed a finger at her.

All them started accusing put her, while Layner and Pol, ate very ficently. _Those women!_

I myself didn't know what to voice out.

Even though it was my idea. And they agreed with it. Four years ago.

"Fuck..." Adi almost shouted, gaining a stern eyes from me, though she ignored it "...come on, you guys...do you really expect yourself, to be so away from each other" This sounds rational. As we were inseperable.

Aditi Shlok's a Lawyer. An very efficent, significant in her firm. Long curly hair, wheatish frame, round big eyes and throughly elegant. Lawyer needs to be in rule altogether regulations limit but her, she was the violetion-of-every-rule-lady of our group. I didn't understand how could she cope with her passion and naturality.

"Yeah, yeah..." Said Pol "...I googled Jane too"

And now, _she_ became our disgraced victim. Our eyes boring at her and her on the food.

It looked delicious. I too wouldn't had mind sweeping something in, though the tension which had arisen needed to be bid out.

Hopefully as the topic went on, I too put in "Ummm...I did googled Ritz and Jim...a little some of you..." And now, I was the victim, of their, sarcastic scorches.

"Though..." I continued "...curiosity you know? Could get you all away from here to nowhere"

"Yeah!" They all, just nodded, expressionless. There very unkind faces at moment of me acting against my imposes left disoriented.

"Yeah, well..." the laborious topic seem to drift off but not theirs eyes.

"Okay jeez...we all did it, a little, didn't we?" I groaned, throughly at them.

"Yeah, because, I missed you" Said Su, hanging her head down.

"Awww" I passed her the Pocohontas which JS eyes didn't missed and she was about to protest but I give her my grim eyes, she backed up, looked torn broken.

Gosh! She could be dramatic at times.

Su took chocolate and her smile was back, but I warned her, pointing finger of one and only. She left broken too.

These dramaticons!!!!

"Where would we be living?" Aksed Jim "I had this question for a while"

"Oh about that..." Instantly I sounded very pleased with myself as I had gotten them place "...across these resort, I had booked a lodge for all of you..."

"Oh no no no no no..." Adi broke in "...we wilk be living with you dearie"

"Wha—?" Horror stuck!

"Where do you live?" Asked JS, momentarily.

"I umm—"

"Where ever it is...I need the shower for at the sixty five minutes" Jane said.

Excuse me? Now more in mere, what for she need the shower for so long—no! that was not the point here, I surprised, and shocked.

I wasn't prepared for having them in my home.

My home was total mess—books and clothes every, parchment scattered all over the floor—as I recalled.

And I was always shy for someone coming over. Even my own brother.

I booked a lodge for them, but they wanted to come and live with me.

In my tiny home. With my sister in prensence.

"But my house if very tiny..." I said "...you won't all fit"

"Oh don't you worry love...we get tents from a stationary shop" Said Isa.

"No! you don't understand..." I said.

"Oh, we don't ofcourse, ha..." Said JS "...neither do we want to"

"Yep" Ritz agreed.

"Okay lets go" Said Adi and called for the bill.

It all happened so instanously. We payed the bill and even lot of my convenientiis for them being in the glamorous lodge flew away like a carbondioxide from the nostrils.

"Look..." JS croched me aside "...see that man..." she pointed to a man in white linen shirt and faded jeans "...if you don't stop your childish whine...I'm gonna go and try him!" Horror stuck, again!

JS could be very dangerous at times. Whatever she says, she intended to do it, at the least half a bit.

Once, back in university we all bet, just like freaking old movies to go and flirt with the first person, who would walk through the door, whether a boy or girl, and if its a girls, than it would be more fantastic.. JS said she will, we said too. But as soon as a male walked down to the door, JS move forward, but we croched to were we where. She did flirted with him ofcourse, a handsome fella. And in return, he just smiled and nodded ending up JS with five parchment of essays. Turned out, he was our french teacher. _Fuc_ _k_!Though we knew that was why we backed up, _she_ didn't as she was missing a lot of classes. And as a repurscussion, she had a thirty-six-voluntary-match-of-hide-and-seek with him. Never looked at him in eyes and turned to the opposite direction whenever he was on forward her way.

Momentarily, I nodded and got in my car with, Su, Jim, Layner and candle, elses were in cab behind.

The thing was I didn't want JS, just as she had arived, in my town, to get in anykind of concussion.

So I drove, quietly, for two hours mouth pouted, while the rest of them played word game.

As I crossed my route, my eyes darted to Mr. Clonkel cycling along the pavement opposite direction. He was wearing rob. He was the only Vicar in the area and my neighbour. He had son, very good looking, sometimes I couldn't help droning over him.

Taking a quick turn I pulled over, outside my home.

We all jump out and hear Jane and elses getting by my side.

"Wooo...this is nice!" Exclaimed JS.

And the rest nodded.

Well, it was nice...actually beatuful. My home had a lawn in front, with sitting arrangement for tea. There were trees glistening light over the flowers I installed few days ago in spur of excitement.

As I open the main wooden gate they all rush forward and jump down beneath a tree, taking everything all in.

"Damn! Evi...you have a home which got me gobsmacked.." Said Su in amazment.

"Yeah, I know" I shruged and sat beside her, on the soft grass.

We were quite. The only sound wad birds chirping and winds blowing. Probably we chose the perfect time of the year to meet up.

Suddenly I hear squeky noise. I turned and frowned at Sage.

"What...? I was just...blowing my nose...and it isn't a crime, so stare ahead" She does again and look away. I knew what she was doing.

From the corner my eyed I saw Susan stiffling. What the...?

"Hey...no Susan!" I warned her.

"What!..." Her voice was hoarse, like she was trying hard not to let on "...four, fo-four years Evening and you are still..."

"Stil what?" I demanded in loud wisper.

"Keeping your emotions, locked out!"

"Hey..." I warned again "...we promised"

"Hell with the promise..!" Respired Layner from behind me "... can't take that anymore" And her eyes release that one shed long tears, dip by dip.

"Promised are meant to be break...aren't they?" Said Adi in remorse. I nodded. Her eyes wailing up as well.

"Tell me Arian..." Pestered Susan taking my hand "... don't feel that breaking into peices feeling, that heart pounding to let everything out, that feeling of recognition" Damn she using her journalist instinct, making scamed with her words.

"I-I do" And do the tears, leaves my eyes too. Traiter!

We all started wailing out, slowly, lightly, wispering.

"You can't do this...why are you all making me cry" I whined with even more tears.

"Because it our reunion, dumbo" Said Jim, shedding one of my tears.

Well, that didn't work, I had loads now.

"Are people suppose to cry in reunion?" I wispered.

"I guess!" Said Isa with, tearfulk laugh.

This was sick. They were making me cry without my will.

I was the writer, I was suppose to manupulate them, but this.. this was unfair.

Though, I guess, Isa was right. It was our reunion. Not just mine, _their_ too. And if they felt like crying, well, we would. Every drop worth it, its worth our wait. I knew, if even not now but sometime in between these thirty days we were about to spend they would break my will and make me cry. And its was more funny, we ten womend crying beneath a tree as if our princes has left us. And now we must plan the revenge. Even if I had been cheated into emotional trance by my kookies was grown too powerful to be shaken and my heart was sorely grieved, the image of our first meeting sembelance.

Tyron Edwards had said _'Every parting is form of death, as every reunion is type of heaven'_

And it was heaven.

Ten pixies passing the moment in their tears and in remorse, out in low vain of love.

A reverent...reunion!

 ** _Evening!_**


	14. Day The Second

**_Pearl_**

Arian

"So, I meant to say 'Oh crap, I left my phone in my car' but what I almost said was 'Oh no, I left my cone in my phar' and damn, wouldn't that have been embarassing, but I caught myself and what I actually said was 'Ah, my fart cone'...so anyway" Pol finished her story and we all stared at her quietly for few moments than abruptly broke into a teremondeus laughter.

Our Sage Polsen—Pol for us— was flatteringly plain, there was a orange twing on her cheeks, bushy brown curls reaching her shoulder, deep grey eyes and double nose. Her lips were of peach glimpses, full and seemed soft. She perceived a _seriou_ _s_ kind of expression. Though when it came to humore, she could strike us all. Her sense of hysteria dropped like bombshell at constant interval. Needed for her to have an opportunity and we were all done, man!

Seizing us into a halt we poured onto the pancakes—which I made ofcourse—for breakfast. It was very early that we woke up. I had just three bedrooms—mine, Pearls and for guest—and third one was not set. Sleeping arrangements took quiet a while and at last we decided to sleep altogether in the great room.

The sun wasn't up yet and Isa woke up screaming to use the loo, first she knocked up onto my head than Pols. So provoked felt Pol she locked her up in the loo for an hour and her ferocious list of unpleasent-words—slangs—broke all our sleeps.

Adi counter back with more unpleasent-words that arrest her in the mid-sentance and unlocked the door. Grinning she sprinted to the kitchen and we followed. We had asked about her 'morning mood' to which she had replied that she had a dream about partying in club and had too much of drink that she had to use loo and while she was peeing _in her very dream_ she woke creating a commotion.

Like, when you are peeing in your sleep and wake up suddenly wanting to pee. Yeah! thats the same!

Kim hinged the _Club_ part rather compelling and proposed the idea of clubing which everyone very dearly, however, excluding me, agreed.

Now her, Jane and Adi were looking for the best clubs they could fine in Wasilla.

And as it came to that I was forced to think, is there any good club here?

I poured more chocolate over my pancake as I drool on the thought. Would they find one? Best one?

The chatter, of several club ideas were not low, inspite the door bell rang through and our head swang towards the door. The dining room was opposite the door while inbetween carries the great room where our slept off accesories were still comsuming a large space.

Another ring goes.

I glance at occupants of the dining table.

Adi pointing a finger at the door asked "Don't tell me you gotta milkman here?"

"What—? Shut up..." I leapt off my chair and dragged it to the door.

Who could it be? It was...what?—I glance at the grandfather clock before opening the door— seven in the morning.

I almost pulled the door handle when I realised.

Shit Man! I was early! For the—in how many or after how many weeks I didn't know I was early. This was a miracle! I gotta tell this to Pearl.

As I stood there I imagined wissfully how I was to tell her. Like slip this on casual conversation. I mean she was now at one of her friends today...so casualy like 'How was the school...you know I woke early today' or 'When did you woke up? I woke up at six something' Or 'Hey gues what? I woke—'

"Fuck! Evening! Open the damn door! The bells are scorching my ears!" Isa yelled from the table. _Opps!_

"What is she doing?" JS mumbled

"Day dreaming ofcourse!" Layner replied.

Great! They couldn't hold their tongue could they?

"Eve—"

"Yeah, yeah!" I shouted back and swing open the door.

The visitor was a surprise!

"I wasn't expecting you before monday..." My voice trailed out as she stomped in cutting me.

"I thought so too—as you were always to get me late—for Liv's mom to drop me in but why make her day more inconvenient as it already is with her working all around the house and office and _shit!"_

That wasn't supposed to happened. Technically she goes on for five minutes without taking a breath and now it was not even sixty seconds and what was with that 'shit'?

I closed the door "Young lady, you are not suppose to use 'shit' type of words, its highly inapropriate and... _shit!_ "

As I turned around the view was, impossible for me to think of it as mesmerizing.

And I knew why my sister ceased on her beaming of five-minutes-train.

At the great room threshold, were my nine tectonic friend leaning side by side as if a nine reckless witches—Which they were ofcourse.

There was a slight grin all over them.

"Fuck!" Pearl muttered.

Stuped, I gave her a compressed glance "Hey! Not suppose to—"

"Fuck, Evy..." JS said "...you said your sister's tiny-little-innocent!"

They all raised their eye brows at me. And I felt like crouching down the couch. The feeling of accusation was enough to leave the place at once.

"Yeah..." I said "...but she is just—"

"Fifteen!" Broke in Pearl.

"—and she is not suppose to use such words!"

"And you think we disagree to that?" Asked JS.

"Umm...well, taking into consideration of—"

"Oh shut with your _consideration_!" Layner snapped.

They all eyed me. There was a silent mourning moment into my home when no one spoke until my sister broke the silence.

"I've school, can I go? Will you drop me?" My tiny little sisters big brown eyes humbled me, I nodded in response and she departed to her room.

"Tiny?" Adi muttered after Pearl was out of sight. Her voice sterned.

"Little?" Jane uttered. Sarcastically.

"Innocent?" Jim painted in.

I raise my hands in defeat "Okay fine! I'm sorry! She is fifteen and I wanted to use as much as apropriate and pleasent phrases and knowing you all...you know...how that be.. you won't disgaree?"

There split defaming grin over them but suddenly it narrowed at me altogether "Still!" They echhoed together.

I couldn't spare exertions anymore to maintain these impeaching flow of ideas.

"She is fine with me..." I began stamping my feet angrily "...my sister. She yearns to use a whole lot of unpleasent word she knows, with me. But you know, new people, strangers...she is shy. Didn't you just see the way she kind of requested... it was weird for me to. I'm not used to it. She keeps ordering me all the time..." On this they all stifle a laugh "...I'm sorry. But I don't want you or her to be uncomfortable in anyway"

"Evening..." Isa strolled towards me "...we are not. And we will never be. With you? Nah!"

I take her hand in mine "Try to make her comfotable...I know you can do that"

"Oh, leave that to me" Adi says and sprinted to the stairs without thinking I caught the end of her night T-Shirt and she jerked to a stop.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked. This women's unintentionlised intenstions could cost us a lot.

"To make her comfortable" She pointed upstairs.

I heaved a sigh and pulled her back "Yes! When she is down!"

"Oh! Okay!" She pucked her tongue at me and slum on the couch.

"She is to go school... " Layner asked and I nodded "...she would like some omlett for breakfast" And she sprinted in the ktichen.

"And toast" Pointed out Kim and followed.

Soon they all engaged in impressing my sister as if she were to allow them to marry their choice of groom. As if she were their inlaws or landlord, prehance.

I never thought they would be doing so much to make someone congenial, specially when that someone is my sister. Very shy and quiet around new lots.

They never bothered—we never bothered to prove someone anything. We knew what we were. There were never a slightest of need to fake any impression upon anyone. We all were high sprited—specialy them. Full of life. I, on the contrary, had a philosophical logitistics on every thing. We were unlike and alike all the same.

And coming to alike I would like a toast myself so I joined them in the kitchen.

Even though very well achieved in everything they hardly engrained cooking skills.

Though Layner was done with omlett and Kim was on the way of toast.

I saw Layner opening a cupbord above and rummeged a craneberry jam.

I didn't know I had craneberry. I raised an eyebrow at her as I caught her eye and she just shruged.

Her habit of ogleing around the house, at anything she could get her hand on tolerably with no regrets still abide inside her.

And I, for sure, had forgotten about the tasty Jam, so as Kim placed the toast on the dinning table I proceed for the 'yummy appraile' but she slapped my hand away.

"What?" I demanded.

"For your sister, Pearl" She said and her definetive look shruged me out of the way. Defeated I took on in my chair all while eyeing the Jam.

When Pearl came downstairs—as I heard her usual slapping feeties— moments later she was summoned in the dinning room by Adi—I didn't know how she managed it.

I raise my brow at her and she just grinned.

Rolling my eyes I spranged off ny chair and retreated to my room to change—I gotta drop her to school.

When I came down the atmosphere in dining room was developed in some great 'merry christmas'.

Pearl was laughing over something Adi had said. I smiled at there _merry_ _moment_ as Adi continued "...and you should not kiss a boy when he were..." What hell was she saying!!

I ran in and slapped my hand over her mouth shutting her at once.

"Wzzzhhh hhazzpph?" She shrieked before my finger and it was assidious to make out what she was saying, even though "You are to teach my sister how—a teenager how to kiss a boy" I belowed.

She pushed my hand away and hoped to her feet "No! When to kiss a boy!" She corrected and they all laugh.

Now my hackle begin rising.

"Whatever" I grumbled folding my hands.

Isa came behind me wrapping her around my waist, which nearly tickled me. I stifle a giggle.

"Its not our fault, you do not feel concerned about your sister having boyfriend. But we do and its so not in our wrong doing that you never had a boyfrined—"

"What!" Pearl shrieked. Staggered "You never had a boyfriend?" Her words directed to me and I now felt like if the floor would just swallow me in.

"No..." I began "...I—"

"But how could you? You went to Oxford. Probably there we hundred of handsome boys"

"There were" Jane pointed out.

"Hundreds of? Ofcourse" Isa winked at her.

"Okay fine..." I supressed the urge to yell "...but you also didn't..." I pointed to Pearl.

"I had two..." She said and my eyes upsurged, dumbstrucked. What the Fuck!! "...but right now I'm single"

I glared up at every single one of them then turning around vaulted out into the great room and slumped on the couch "How could you?"

They all joined me one by one. Pearl and Adi either side of me. I glance at Pearl and she gave an eqaully innocent-not-in-fault expression as everyone else.

"I'm jealouse..." I declared but there were not a slight change of reaction so I rushed in "...you all had one or two or three at the most—"

"Six!" Adi interjected.

"—or have one. But I don't" I added as if never interupted.

Moments later there was appluse of 'awes' around me which irked me even more.

"We will get you one" Isa said.

"No need" I retored.

"A handsome one" Jane piped out dreamily.

"Thank you but no!" I countered.

"What you say 'A beautiful man'!" Layner muttered.

"No!" I replied giving her a flinty glance.

"A hot one!" Jim suggested.

"And sexy!" Beside me Adi wiggled her brows.

What the heck. They were talking as if I weren't in there with them. So preservly disrespecting.

"Eyes—"

"Will you stop it!" I yawped.

"What!" They unisioned, even Pearl, who seemed to be enjoying their get-evy-a-boyfriend trade.

"Talking as if I'm not in the room"

"Well, its not our fault if you do not want get jn the _discussion_ " Replied Jim and winked at me.

Why the fuck were they winking?!

 _Language!_

"Whatever..." I mumbled and hopped off the sofa "...Lets go Pearl. Gotta go to school. If we stay here we will turn carzy in minutes"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Asked Adi raising her eyebrow.

I put my hands on my hibs "Its mean 'Clean out my kithchen!" I ordered and pulled Pearl off the couch.

In return they grinned. They were so exasperating !

"Wait!" Isa bloked my way to the door "You are going to drop her to school?"

"Yes, I'm"

"I'm coming too"

"No Isa...its alright"

"No! I'm coming too" Demanded Su.

"Me too!" They shouted at once.

Jesus! Now what to do!

"Okay I cannot take all of you!" I replied.

And soon the repression of 'Me, me, me' began.

"Wait!" I called out "Listen to me" But they continued their wailing "Silence!" And it fell as I yelled.

"Okay so... " I contemplated my options for an instant before confirming "Jim, Layenr and JS!"

At this the rest of them began whining like a five year. I had to supress the urg of laughing as I glance at Pearl. There was an amused expression on her face as she watched them.

"Silence!" I wailed "They are..." I gesture to Jim, Layner and JS "...are all fresh up! Dressed properly. You all haven't even taken a bath yet"

"Oh! Its quiet cold!" Adi grumbled.

"Not realy!" JS snorted.

"Any way...they three are decided. Lets go!"

Even after that they didn't really let me go as Jim, JS and Layner rummeged their purse and joined me on the doostep.

I promised I will make them yummy food when I get back and despite they agreed.

As we striped in the car JS scoffed "Such a kid!"

"You one of them!" I pointed out.

"Um..well!" And she just grinned we all laughed as she pulled her tongue at me and I power the engine. Soon we were off the street.

All the way Pearl, Jim, JS and Layner chattered as I drove past the street backery and into the traffic but least road—as today was precisely and fortunately a pretry warm morning and a pleasent day seemed ahead.

I was astonished at Pearl's enthusiasm. She was taking in all they were saying pressing her opinions and sharing her own desires too, unlike usualy fumbling her fingers together and uttering at every pause or a tiny nod whenever she was around new people left me wondering what my chuby-loofy friends said they made her so open up like bottle of champnge.

Pondering on evey prospect I could reach I enquire through every thing—my Kookies could have said to her—silently.

Thought the mere silent was broken as we halted at the school premises and Pearl jumps out waving them.

"I'll be right back!" I uttered to the three of them and staggered out as well.

There was something I wanted to talk to Pearl about.

Moments later when I returned to not my surprise non of them were inside.

Now where the hell had they gone? I rootled around my eye everywhere and than...Jim and Layner were standig by a vast layer of some kind of Alaskan wild flowers behind a frozen fountain.

As I appoached them I saw they were reading a sign board a little far away stood on two verticle pols about rules.

Something they finnd funny as they were sniggerrig.

"What?" I asked sliping in the middle of them.

"Nothing!" They said togehter and I scowl "Pero, school days and rules"

And those few words were for us to grin at those memories.

"Blimey!" We said together then there was and an abrubt laugh.

"So..." Said Jim "...Pearl is..."

"My cusine. My Granparents and my aunt and uncle with my father and mother live in sitka and she lives here with me" I said.

"Why?" I Layner "...I mean, Sitka is a very good place and what about her siblings?"

"They go in a boarding school in Seattle where my brother is"

"Yout brother?"

"He works there in Microsoft!" I replied and flunged my hand inside the pockets of my jacket.

"Still...she lives with you...you I understand...her?" Layner made a gesture of utter bewilderment and I and Jim stiffle a laugh. She was still so lousy at expression.

"She has spent half of her childhood with me..." I said "...than I had to go Oxford and when I returned, after my first book I had to settle here, in Wasilla with a decent Library job. She wanted to live with me so she apllied for Wasilla High and now she is here until graduation. You know what..." I face both of them, my back to the notice board "...we get on each others nerves, always arguing, annoying the other and mostly me ordering to be in disciplin, which she ofourse forbids..." They both laugh at my exasparetion "... still we can't live without each other. She is very stubborn..." I sighed "...though, she is very shy...I mean so quiet sometimes with new people"

"Yeah, she seems very quiet...like me" Said Jim.

I smiled "You were...and yeah she is and she seems to be getting dwelled with all of you pretty well" I narrowed my eyes at them "...what exactly did you said to her?"

"Oh! Nah! Its all Adi. Anyway its between her and us" Said Layner and theu both grin.

I made a face and stomped my foot. Theres no way they were going to tell me, not when my sister in involved but soon enough I ought to know.

"But...where JS?" I aked them. The moment I approached them she were nowhere to be seen.

"There!" They both pointed their fingers to the entrace corridor of the school and my eyes almost dropped out of my sockets. The scene unfolding was excruciatingly shocking.

"But thats Pearls Mathematich teacher!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" I scowled at them. They were as if this news was not at all partial. Crucial.

JS was almost snogging him or so it looked like. Couldn't she have a hold on herself. For heaven sake she had a boyfriend. I wanted to get outrageuos but the circumtances seemed cold due to the sudden weather change or the scene exprosure I did not know.

"What did you say?" Both of their sudden explosion made me tumble.

"What?" I said, eyes wide was their and I croaching down, almost.

"He's what?" They asked together pointing where JS stood.

"Mathematic teacher"

"Shit!" They exclaimed.

Wow. They were so...well,delayed reaction.

"Aren't yours system of response is quiet slow?" I asked though they were staring ahead, still nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on her!" Jim said and walked away.

We know JS! Even if she would flirt with, like a a galaxy of people, she passionately loved her man, like crazy

We stared at Jim as she made her way towards JS and soon she were standing infront of them almost awning them.

Layner leaned toward me and I inclined my arms in hers.

"So? Whats new going on in your life? Something unusual?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She breathed.

I face her and raise my eye brows.

"What?" She blushed and pushed me away but I inclined back with her and pushed my question.

"I had a dinner date...ofcourse I broke up with my previous boyfriend a few months ago. Anyway, he's a badass"

My eyes wide!

"And this dinner man? How did it happened?"

"His brother had an accident and he wanted me to look onto him" She said and gave a enraptured overbrief veiw of how they met and his extraordinarily hot boss. The situation she was cruhed into.

"So, technically you were in a tiny room with your 'Present' and 'Past' crush?" I asked and she nodded blushing even more.

I shook my head "Women!" and sighed.

"Am I to know, who's this past _crush_ of yours were?" I asked.

She bit her tongue and nodded. Perplexed I raise my brows for her to enlighten me.

"Samule Klein" Said she.

"What?" This name ought to ring a bell in my head. But what kind of. A banging one? Soft one? Tricking one? Or annoying one? Like when we walk past a bell and it abrubtly starts shouting through the core of its lungs.

Samuel Klein? Who—SHIT!

Rummeging out my arms I turned to face her as if a cross examination was to happen. There was a slight flicker of guilt or pretentive innocence on the face, I not know what.

"Sam?" One word was enough as she nodded her head in confirmation.

I felt throwing myself off the building. After such a long time she was giving me a head tripping news.

We were quiet for few moments, or was I, just.

Faint trace of voices could be heared from the corridor where JS, Jim and the Mathematics teacher stood.

And suddenly I burst out laughing.

"You—" I tried to say inbetween of quivers of laugh "—him—" my stomach felt like brusting out "—what—" What was so funny was as hard to make as the words "—I don't—" And soon it galled her too.

She huffed and began walking back to the car.

Composing myself I get her back by the notice board "Sorry, sorry, sorry" She seemed to it as meant and just eyed me, though my laugh hadn't broke out yet "Its just..." I trailed off.

"Weird!" She pointed out.

"Surprising!" I ejaculated and put my arm around her neck, pulling her to me.

"Amusing" I exclaimed.

I couldn't help disclosing my asserting shock as it seemed terrific.

At the far corridor Jim turned around striped her steps back to us and in few moment slipped inbetween us.

"What are you grinning for Evy?" She asked.

"Whats happening there?" I jerked my head towards JS and the Mathenatics teacher.

"Never mind that now!" She replied pulling onto me.

"Ah! Well! Here our Layner had a date—"

"Just dinner"

"—with Samuel Klein" I said as never interupted.

"Samuel Klein?" Jim rolls her eyes as if in recognition...or not.

"You remember Sam right?" I asked. Ofcourse she did, she just couldn't get it out of her head, onto her lips, it were somehwere locked insids her brain nerves or else how could she forget _Sam_.

"Sam!" She screeched so loudly that the tiny little chirping beside me on a pillar had to fly at its course. Poor darling. Nad the first...her lound voice's always a surprise.

"The same Jim!"

"She had a _dinner date_ with _Sam_?" She withdraw her arm from her and prolocated a tiny bit of distance inbetween her and Layner, leaning half on me, half away from her.

"Yeah! So?" Layner, hands on her hibs counter dominantly.

"Ohh!" Jim pulled her back into our embrace, grinning.

"How?" Jim asked.

"His brother had an accident and I had to check on him, the next evening he was at the Hospital cafe and asked me out and I said yes"

Its was Jim's turn of scaring the bird with her tiny but fervoluse laugh "I-I...you recknon they were kind of together for few months in school?"

"Yes!" I replied, supressing my grin.

"What a days they were!" Layner exclaimed as she put her head on Jim's shoulder.

Jim chuckled "Pretty annoying eh?"

"Depressing!" I pointed out "Recall, Anjelena and Bell?"

"Yeah..." Jim nodded "...they left before the end of the semester"

"Than after graduation you did"

"Than me!" Layner said, her voice quiet and subtle.

"And you did too" Jim adressed me, flickering my hair with her fingers.

"Not really...I mean, I had eventually to...my dad got transfered and I just after few months off to college"

"Oxford Evening!" Layner sighed.

"I could not belive my eyes when I saw you in Oxford" I exclaimed, my glints mirroring them.

"Well, my parents said..." Jim said "...as you know, I had to sent letter apart from Art academies to a good universities...and I sent it...one...to Oxford"

"I sent in most!" Layner sighed, glancing at me she continued "...and yours—"

"My annoying sister wanted me to go to Oxford and without telling anyone sent the letter" I chukle recalling the terror which mirrored her face when I came to know about the letter Pearl sent.

"Then came the Letter of acception!" We three proclaimed together "A great opportunity!"

"If I hadn't have tumble across Layner I would have spent my year in depression at Oxford" I said, recalling the version how we bumped onto each other and were as surprised as if knowing of the syllabus a little less or much more.

"That happened because you got lost!" Layner critisized, teething her nails.

"Yeah! Whatever...but you know...the main reason of me getting so inclined with you all was Jane, she knew you all and I knew her...and so it happened"

"Even with, we loathed each other so feverntly" Jim's eyes grew bigger in a kind of way when concieving a shock.

"Me and Layner and you, Adi, Pol, Isa, Sage, JS, Ritz with Jane inbetween...how infuriating it was for her when we all happened to be in the same room and began snide remarking each other" I looked at them and burst out laughing. Those were days.

We fell quiet soon after wards, the cold oxygen treambling our nostrils, and the little warmness pampering us.

Suddenly Jim broke out "Hows Ajelena and Bell? Have you heard from her?"

"Yeah I did..." I replied "...theu left beacuse of the same reason of jon tranfer and now Anjel in a Professor in St.Andrews in Scotland and Bell and Volly Ball player"

"As they wished to be!" Layner remarked.

A faint air broke through us, making us shiver.

"Fuck! Evening! Why in did you chose Alaska?" Jim hissed, pulling me closer for warm heat, escalating from my warm jacket.

"You should be glad atleat its Wasilla, its a little warm in here...and my parents live in Sitka, I had to come, after my first book I join the new library which opened in the area soom afterward and bought a home...a pretty one"

"And your sister?" She asked "...why does she lives with you"

"As I said already...She likes here! Very much!" I smiled while they rubbed themselves more to me. Jesus!

It felt like playing the running game.

It was warm but the cold was not for penetrating and we waited for JS to end off her show.

Through the blistering stream of damp oxygen she appraoched us.

"What a marshmellow" She muttered enough for us to hear.

"You have a boyfriend" Me, Jim and Layner said together.

"Yeah! I know...I just talking to him—"

"Yeah ofcousre!" We scoffed.

"—about you!" That was news.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed and freeding myself from him advances towards JS.

"Yea'! I was going on about me...and that sick wanted your number"

"Did you give it to him?" I asked, impaiteintly.

"Wha'? You wanted me to?" She raised her brows is exert seriouseness.

"Just did you or not?"

"Nah!"

"Than what took you so long?" Layner aksed glancing back at now the empty corriodor.

JS slipped in between us "That he must forget you!"

"But when I was there...you two were talking about some dinner...lavishness...something, I don't know" Jim said, her voice crispy and eyes fixed at the corridor.

"Yep! Not concerning though!" JS replued and rubbed her hands together "I get it, its a pleasant morning but you three do not intend to spend the day here" She glanced at me, than Jim and Layner than back at me.

As of confirmation I nodded my head mutely while Layner said "Yeah, yeah, lets go"

We traced our steps back to the car and departed.

The house premises was holding a silent upon which unlike if my friends were there.

I rang the bell, once, twice, thrice—no answer.

What were they doing? Most important! Where were they?

"Don't you have a spare key?" JS grumbled "Damn! I'm hungry!"

"Yep!" I piped and used the spare key from under the mate.

We stepped inside,it was pitch dark. The curtains spread on with too much silence not even the chirruppings.

And suddenly "BOOM!" Music, chantering, laughing broke out inside my home as if declaration of World War Three.

My living room was clean not a stain of papers carcases.

And my six friends smiling up at me stood, holding chopsticks, forks, cake...Jesus! They over did it.

"Wha—" They didn't even give me a chance to profess my delight.

"Before you say anything—" Said Adi.

"You are most welcome—" Isa said.

"We know its amazing—" piped in Jane.

"Thankyou very much—" Jim exclaimed

"We thought we must do something for you—" Pols poped.

"So we did!" Su exclaimed and launched at me.

In a minute I was on the floor struggling over thier engulfed figures. Jeez, they were so heavy.

"What are you doing?" We all glanced up at the threshold where pearl stood with a anomalous expression for our temperament.

"Oh! Hugging" AndSu grasped me tight.

"And it isn't done?" Pearls asked looking for a way in as we all were flat up in front of the door.

"Not really... " _What!_ "Wanna join?"

"No than—oh!" Before Pearls could say anything Adi has snatched her over at me and on the floor.

Pearls groaned sideways at the carricature show to which my unhinged friends laughs out by the vision it must created unable to wake off Pearl to joined in.

Soon my home was filled with piercing laughter of union, surprise, annoyance a little bit, humore, amazement, love and...

...happiness!

We longed so long!

 ** _Evening!_**


End file.
